La Folle en noir
by SamaraXX
Summary: BL/LV. Elle s'abandonne avec liesse et s'épanouit là où les autres dépérissent. La Folle en Noir, c'est ainsi que ses pairs et ses ennemis la surnomment. Son abnégation choque. Une guerrière dévouée, peut-être, une femme amoureuse, sans doute.
1. LIVRE I Les Fiançailles

**_LA FOLLE EN NOIR_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE I : Curiosités<br>**

**1965 - 1969  
><strong>

**Titre : **_La Folle en Noir._ « Livre I : Curiosités, 1965-1969 »

**Auteur : **SamaraXX.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter _de J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes sont pris en compte pour cette histoire.

**Warnings :** Mini-fiction, mention d'extrême violence, présence de scènes de sexe.

**Couple : **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort ; Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Genres : **Romance, Drame, Tragédie.

**Résumé : **Elle s'abandonne avec liesse et s'épanouit là où les autres dépérissent. La Folle en Noir, c'est ainsi que ses pairs la surnomment. Son abnégation et son dévouement choquent. Bellatrix est certes une femme ainsi qu'une guerrière mais elle est surtout amoureuse.

**Remarques liminaires : **Cette fiction n'a jamais été prévue à la base mais elle fait partie de ces idées de fictions qui apparaissent, obsèdent et ne s'éteignent qu'une fois le dernier mot écrit. Ce pairing ne m'est absolument pas coutumier mais il fait pourtant partie de ces couples évidents. Ma vision personnelle des évènements n'est pas forcément représentée dans cette fiction. Pour moi, Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'amant, homme ou femme. Le challenge encore une fois est de concilier la vision de J.K Rowling (je respecte quasiment tous les détails donnés par l'auteur) à ce qu'on aimerait parfois imaginer. Ou comment une action, un mot ou un regard négligemment dépeint par l'auteur peut générer des fictions farfelues. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>~La Folle en Noir~<strong>

Premier Chapitre : Les Fiançailles

_Été 1965,_

La lettre était encore froissée dans la main de Bellatrix, le poing serré sur quelques mots brefs, froids et impersonnels. Le Poudlard Express commençait à décélérer alors qu'il approchait de la gare de King's Cross. Le maintien de la jeune fille dénotait un stress et une irritation qu'elle tentait non sans mal de dissimuler. Sans la blancheur de ses doigts crispés sur le bout de parchemin et son attitude prostrée, on aurait presque pu penser qu'elle était d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. Andromeda Black, sa petite sœur, la regardait d'un œil critique tout en sachant que si Bellatrix venait à remarquer son observation, elle aurait probablement droit à l'un de ses légendaires regards noirs.

Bellatrix n'était de toute façon aucunement préoccupée par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du compartiment qu'elle occupait. Elle se contentait d'observer le paysage brouillé qui défilait derrière la fenêtre du train. À ses côtés se trouvait une jeune fille qu'Andromeda n'aimait pas beaucoup. On la surnommait « le fantôme » en raison de sa peau très claire et de ses cheveux très blonds. Elle aimait la compagnie de sa sœur mais Andromeda savait que les deux jeunes filles ne partageaient pas beaucoup de points communs. À dire vrai, Bellatrix la côtoyait pour la simple raison que leurs parents leur avaient subrepticement glissé qu'il serait malvenu de repousser l'unique héritière des Avery. Bellatrix avait donc obligeamment accepté que le Fantôme lui lèche les bottes en dépit de sa désarmante stupidité. Andromeda aurait pu la tolérer un peu plus si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas fait clairement ressentir qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine à qui elle ne devait aucun respect.

Andromeda venait d'achever sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard alors que Bellatrix et le Fantôme entameraient leur quatrième année au mois de septembre. Elles étaient toutes trois à Serpentard. Andromeda aurait pu s'installer avec ses amies mais elle avait préféré rester avec sa grande sœur, suite à la réception le matin-même d'une lettre bien mystérieuse envoyée de la maison de leurs parents.

Bellatrix détacha finalement le regard de la fenêtre et jeta un regard ennuyé à sa sœur et à la jeune fille qui avait gardé le silence depuis le départ du train.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, Dromeda, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Bellatrix d'une voix hautaine.

- Il était inutile d'essayer de t'arracher à ta passionnante observation du paysage et ta chère amie, le spectre ici présent, ne semble pas vouloir causer, répliqua Andromeda avec un sourire amusé.

Bellatrix garda un visage impassible mais Andromeda savait que sa remarque au sujet du Fantôme lui avait plu.

- Je pense que ta sœur est trop polie pour te le dire mais les premières années n'ont rien à faire dans ce compartiment, ta présence ici nous empêche de discuter ! s'exclama alors la jeune héritière d'un air furieux.

- Le train est bientôt arrivé, il est inutile qu'elle s'en aille maintenant, contra Bellatrix.

Elle essayait manifestement de ne pas prendre parti mais ce n'était pas sans un réel effort de sa part. En temps normal, Bellatrix n'avait pas à se coltiner exclusivement la compagnie de cette fille sans cervelle. Elle était bien plus souvent entourée d'élèves plus âgés, en grande partie de garçons ceux qui faisaient parties de la cour de Rodolphus Lestrange. Le Fantôme n'était jamais loin derrière mais pourvue d'une timidité maladive et conformément à l'éducation qui lui avait été donnée, elle ne prenait jamais la parole lorsqu'elle était en compagnie des garçons de l'école. Et cela arrangeait grandement Bellatrix !

Les autres filles de sa promotion réparties à Serpentard n'étaient pas excessivement déplaisantes mais elles ne lui ressemblaient pas. Un brin niais, aucune once d'audace. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Avery, de par sa personnalité effacée, s'était vite tournée vers la seule fille esseulée comme elle, et ce fut ainsi que Bellatrix devint la seule amie du « Fantôme » à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas installée avec Rodolphus et les autres ? demanda Andromeda, l'œil curieux et glissant furtivement vers la lettre que tenait toujours Bellatrix.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit tandis que ses doigts serraient plus fortement encore la lettre, deux petits points rouges apparurent sur ses joues puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle était de toute évidence dans une grande colère et Andromeda avait une idée de la raison. Andromeda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'aplomb de sa sœur. Pourvue d'un caractère explosif, il lui arrivait fréquemment de sortir de ses gonds. Le fait qu'elle essaie de dissimuler sa colère à l'instant présent prouvait que l'affaire était sérieuse. Andromeda avait toujours pensé que de toute sa famille, Bellatrix était celle qui avait le plus de caractère. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était l'aînée de la famille mais Bellatrix avait toujours été au cœur des discussions les plus vives. Cela provenait au début de sa beauté. Bellatrix était une grande fille pour son âge aux traits parfaitement dessinés, droits et secs comme tous les Black. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, presque pulpeuses, ce qui lui conférait une certaine sensualité. Tout le monde répétait qu'Andromeda et Bellatrix se ressemblaient. Leur grande différence résidait dans leur couleur de cheveux : Bellatrix avait de longs et lourds cheveux noirs tandis qu'Andromeda possédait une crinière brune à l'instar de ses yeux. Malgré leur ressemblance, Andromeda pensait souvent que sa grande sœur avait quelque chose de plus qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Peut-être était-ce son regard sombre ou son attitude altière et fière.

Le train s'engagea dans King's Cross et s'arrêta plutôt brutalement sur le quai 9 ¾. Bellatrix récupéra sa valise et celle de sa sœur puis souhaita de bonnes vacances à Avery qui lui offrit un sourire en remerciement. Lorsque les deux sœurs descendirent du train, le quai était déjà bondé d'élèves qui se hâtaient de retrouver leur famille. Andromeda ignorait si elle était vraiment heureuse de rentrer chez elle : ses parents lui avaient un peu manqué mais comme toujours lorsqu'elle était avec eux, un nœud commençait déjà à se former au fond de son ventre. Alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur l'étendue du quai afin de trouver ses parents, son regard rencontra celui d'une femme qu'elle connaissait bien mais qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

- Tante Walburga ? chuchota Andromeda à sa sœur avec anxiété.

Bellatrix darda sur elle un regard agacé.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler en compagnie de cette idiote translucide mais nos parents m'ont dit dans la lettre que nous devrions passer deux semaines chez Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion avant de rentrer chez nous, expliqua Bellatrix avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Mais… pourquoi ? souffla Andromeda, levant des yeux paniqués vers sa grande sœur.

Bellatrix soupira tandis qu'elles approchaient à pas de lents du couple austère, hautain et froid qui les attendaient au fond du quai.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dromeda, je ne pense pas que nos parents aient fait cela pour te punir _toi_, répondit Bellatrix à voix basse avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur la joue de sa tante et de son oncle.

- Bonjour mon oncle et ma tante ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Andromeda, les épaules légèrement affaissées, imita sa sœur mais ne put s'empêcher de constater la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés et le regard noir qu'arborait Bellatrix. De toute évidence, le tempérament explosif de la jeune fille était mis à rude épreuve. Andromeda était même étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore montré toute l'étendue de sa colère.

Walburga Black, la sœur de leur père, et Orion Black, le cousin de leur père, les regardaient avec sévérité. Ils leur lancèrent un regard polaire puis Walburga leur fit un signe vers un des âtres du quai, les invitant à s'en aller.

- Douze Square Grimmaurd, grommela Bellatrix avant d'être emportée par de violentes flammes vertes.

XxXxXxX

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de la Noble Demeure des Black, les deux sœurs purent rapidement constater que la pièce n'avait pas changé du tout depuis leur dernière visite à Noël dernier. Les tapisseries fastueuses ornaient toujours les murs sombres, l'imposante cheminée de marbre était toujours obstruée par de nombreuses photos de famille sur lesquelles les protagonistes rivalisaient d'austérité. La pièce était faiblement éclairée en raison des lourds rideaux rouges sang qui encadraient avec rigueur les deux grandes fenêtres françaises du salon il était encore trop tôt pour éclairer le salon des mille chandelles que contenait l'énorme lustre suspendu au plafond.

Bellatrix appréciait le manoir des Black. Il était le symbole indiscutable de la grandeur et de la pureté de sa famille. Elle déplorait que son père n'en ait pas hérité mais la maison des Black ne faisait maintenant plus partie de son patrimoine familial. Elle avait été construite par Phineas Nigellus Black, un des plus illustres directeurs de Poudlard, et il en avait fait don à son premier fils. Orion Black, son oncle, était le descendant de ce premier fils et était donc maintenant le maître des lieux.

Cependant, Bellatrix et ses deux sœurs, étaient très souvent venues ici car la Noble Demeure des Black continuait d'être officiellement implantée au 12 Square Grimmaurd. De plus, la sœur de son père, Walburga était maintenant mariée à Orion Black, ce qui garantissait une deuxième raison pour que les parents de Bellatrix visitent très souvent les habitants du Manoir Black.

Sa tante et son oncle atterrirent dans leur salon peu après les deux sœurs. Walburga leur lança un regard inquisiteur puis s'autorisa un léger sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, assura-t-elle, toujours aussi jolie Bellatrix et toi Andromeda, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta sœur ! Tu as bien grandi depuis Noël.

Bellatrix remarqua que sa tante évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Orion Black appela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il vienne les débarrasser de leurs capes et bagages puis il s'installa sur l'un des trois cossus canapés du salon.

- Andromeda, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de dire bonjour à tes cousins. Sirius et Regulus sont au premier.

Andromeda lança un regard quelque peu surpris à Bellatrix mais obtempéra sans demander son reste. Elle appréciait beaucoup Sirius et Regulus, leurs jeunes cousins de six et cinq ans. Lorsque Bellatrix fut seule avec son oncle et sa tante, elle sentit la colère s'abattre de nouveau sur elle. Elle connaissait la raison de cette venue dans le berceau de la famille des Black plutôt que chez elle, dans le manoir de son père. Ses parents voulaient lui rappeler qu'elle était la digne descendante d'une famille prestigieuse, honorable et d'une impossible irréprochabilité tant au niveau du sang que de la dignité.

Walburga et Orion Black étaient bien connus en Angleterre pour représenter les idéaux des nobles Sang-Purs leur sang était d'une perfection absolue car tous deux descendants de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Walburga invita sa nièce à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. Bellatrix choisit celui qui se situait le plus près de la porte et le plus loin possible de son oncle. Si Tante Walburga pouvait être intimidante, ce n'était rien en comparaison du nerveux et irascible tempérament d'Orion Black.

- Mon cher frère et sa femme ont déjà dû t'expliquer la raison de ta venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Walburga d'une voix froide.

- Il m'a expliqué que j'avais besoin d'être préparée, répondit Bellatrix, la mâchoire serrée.

- Tout à fait, ma chère. Ton père m'a confié la tâche de t'inculquer les bonnes manières. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas d'une très grande délicatesse pour une femme. Il est malvenu de scander à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu ne désires pas te marier. Comment pourrais-tu défier la loi de ton père et risquer l'extinction du noble sang des Black ?

Dans la lettre que Bellatrix avait reçue, ses parents avaient expliqué à demi-mots que son éducation n'était pas des plus parfaites et qu'il était temps pour elle de recevoir les instructions nécessaires pour devenir une bonne épouse. De toute évidence, son père avait eu vent de ses frasques à Poudlard : ses sorties fréquentes avec les garçons de Serpentard, les bêtises qu'elle faisait avec eux après le couvre-feu. Il était toujours très mal vu pour une fille d'être aperçue avec des garçons même si elle ne faisait que chahuter et se battre avec eux.

- Je ne veux simplement pas être réduite au simple statut de « mère », je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant… Je suis une sorcière, pas une mère pondeuse !

Tante Walburga sembla trouver ses propos scandaleux car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent méchamment et son regard noir s'apparenta l'ombre d'un instant à celui d'une vipère près à mordre. Ce fut pourtant Oncle Orion qui répondit, non sans un ricanement moqueur.

- Ma chère nièce… Ton père est un sot ! Depuis que tu es enfant, il ne cesse de vanter tes qualités. « Quelle brillante sorcière, si précoce et si belle ! » disait-il. Ton père n'avait pas pensé que tu deviendrais si ingrate, si désobéissante. Pour qui te prends-tu, Bellatrix ? Penses-tu avoir ton mot à dire dans les décisions de tes aïeux ?

- Je ne cherche pas le conflit, mon oncle, répondit Bellatrix, la voix cependant tremblante de rage.

- Même si tu le cherchais, ma chère nièce, il serait vite avorté. Ton père et moi-même avons longuement parlé. Je lui ai fait savoir qu'un déshonneur provenant d'une Black pourrait entraver sérieusement notre réputation. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre sang soit sali. Il est dit qu'à Poudlard, tu t'amuses à retrouver certains garçons dans leur dortoir…

- C'est faux ! interrompit Bellatrix d'une voix forte. Je fais honneur à mon sang et à ma famille.

- Ton comportement soulève bien des sourcils dans notre famille, pourtant, reprit Oncle Orion, ma femme t'apprendra les bonnes manières en commençant peut-être par « il est incorrect de couper la parole à ses aïeux ».

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, tentant de garder son calme malgré la colère qu'elle sentait au fond de son ventre.

- Nous sommes donc arrivés au moment le plus délicat de notre conversation, reprit Orion d'un ton calme et mesuré, ton père a décidé de te marier, ma chère nièce.

Bellatrix n'était pas surprise mais elle ne pouvait nier que cette information l'emplissait d'épouvante tout de même. Elle avait pressenti cette décision depuis des mois et la lettre reçue au courrier ce matin l'avait confortée dans son idée même si ses parents étaient restés plutôt vagues.

- Reginaldus Lestrange nous a fait savoir à ton père et moi qu'il souhaiterait marier son plus grand fils Rodolphus à l'aînée des sœurs Black, donc toi Bellatrix. Ceci nous a paru tout à fait convenable et bien à propos.

Bellatrix connaissait, évidemment, très bien Rodolphus. Il pouvait probablement être considéré comme l'un de ses amis à Poudlard si tant est qu'il était coutumier pour deux amis de chercher à se battre à la moindre occasion. Rodolphus avait un an de plus qu'elle, il était constamment entouré d'une horde d'amis. Populaire chez les Serpentard, il était détesté des Gryffondor pour ses idées radicales et son comportement violent. Rodolphus était rapidement tombé sous le charme de Bellatrix et avait essayé de l'attirer dans son lit de nombreuses fois mais Bellatrix, joueuse, s'était toujours refusée à lui.

Elle avait toujours sincèrement aimé s'amuser avec lui : leurs escapades dans le château en pleine nuit, les peines qu'ils causaient aux sangs-de-bourbe et autres raclures qui souillaient l'école, leurs propres combats lorsqu'il doutait de sa force et de son audace. Mais depuis que Rodolphus était entré en quatrième année, il avait commencé à la regarder différemment. Il n'acceptait plus aussi bien qu'une fille l'accompagne, lui et ses amis, dans leurs frasques nocturnes.

Bellatrix avait vite compris que Rodolphus la désirait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? À l'aube de ses quatorze ans, Bellatrix ressemblait davantage à une femme que les autres filles de troisième année. Ses seins et ses hanches se développaient déjà de façon harmonieuse donnant ainsi à son uniforme scolaire des courbes encore insoupçonnées pour un garçon de quatorze ans. Bientôt Rodolphus n'avait pu faire abstraction et chahuter avec elle comme il en avait l'habitude devint impossible.

Bellatrix était horriblement insultée que Rodolphus ait demandé à son père de proposer un mariage entre eux. Elle avait pensé que malgré ses railleries, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait pensé qu'il la respectait. Elle était une sorcière, une sang-pur, une Black. Comment pouvait-il la forcer à ce mariage ridicule ? Il voulait l'enfermer dans un rôle, celui de la femme parfaite. Bellatrix n'était pas une femme parfaite. Elle ne le serait jamais.

« J'aurais dû céder, faire comme ces idiotes et coucher avec lui » songea Bellatrix avec morosité, « il m'aurait vite oublié… Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec cet idiot, il n'a rien compris… ».

Elle avait cru que Rodolphus était différent… Elle s'était trompée.

Bellatrix entendait encore son oncle parler mais elle n'avait à présent plus le cœur à écouter. Elle ne voulait pas se marier. Jamais.

- Les fiançailles auront lieu dans quinze jours, conclut finalement son oncle avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

Bellatrix le fusilla du regard.

- Par coutume, cela se déroulera ici, dans la Noble Demeure des Black, reprit Walburga Black.

Puis son visage devint songeur tandis qu'elle observait Bellatrix.

- Quinze jours… Cela sera difficile mais j'ai bon espoir, je suis sûre que le sang des Black ressurgira. Nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi.

Bellatrix sentit sa magie déferler dans ses veines. Le lustre trembla au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant de faire tomber quelques chandelles. Jetant un dernier regard noir à son oncle et à sa tante, elle quitta la pièce. Elle reconnaissait son attitude extrêmement impolie mais si son oncle, sa tante et ses parents s'attendaient à ce qu'elle devienne miraculeusement une gentille petite femme docile, ils se trompaient tous lourdement. Il faudrait se lever bien plus tôt pour songer à dompter Bellatrix Black.

XxXxXxX

Les quinze jours passés furent terriblement éprouvants pour la jeune Bellatrix. Walburga la forçait à se lever à cinq heures tous les jours, ce qui irritait prodigieusement Bellatrix qui avait prévu de passer toutes les matinées de ses vacances à dormir et à se prélasser. Après le levé difficile, Bellatrix se devait d'engloutir un petit-déjeuner infect qui était censé lui donner un beau teint virginal (son oncle et sa tante doutaient fortement qu'elle soit encore chaste malgré les dires véhéments de Bellatrix). Si la jeune fille n'était pas ignorante de ce qui se passait dans les dortoirs des garçons plus âgés, elle n'avait jamais poussé la porte elle-même de ces dits dortoirs. Vierge, elle l'était, et n'avait aucune envie de changer quoi que ce soit à cet état de fait.

Walburga s'était également amusée à vêtir sa nièce de corsets et de robes très serrées qui rendaient pénible la respiration. Cela dit, Bellatrix avait pu constater après s'être furtivement regardé dans un miroir que ces robes lui allaient à merveille. Elle s'était alors véritablement rendue compte de ce que les hommes pouvaient voir en elle en la regardant. Le seul détail qui l'ennuyait était les motifs floraux que sa tante avait choisis : c'était d'une niaiserie navrante. Lorsque sa tante regardait ailleurs, Bellatrix changeait la couleur de ses robes et les rendait uniformément noires. Ainsi vêtue, la robe longue, le décolleté prononcé et la taille serrée par de beaux tissus noirs, elle s'était sentie plus femme et importante que jamais. Elle s'était sentie elle-même.

Le plus difficile pour Bellatrix fut de se tenir à carreau lors des leçons de « bonnes manières » inculquées par sa tante. À coup de baguette sur les doigts, Walburga s'était efforcée de donner à Bellatrix une position parfaite lorsqu'elle était assise, lorsqu'elle mangeait, lorsqu'elle se tenait debout. Une véritable torture pour Bellatrix ! Ses coups de colère furent nombreux. Elle avait ainsi fait briser toute la porcelaine de la cuisine de Walburga après qu'elle lui ait donné une énième correction.

Andromeda compatissait silencieusement lorsque sa grande sœur venait se coucher le soir éreintée et furieuse. Parfois, elle lui glissait un mot encourageant que Bellatrix faisait taire d'un coup de langue agacé.

La dernière journée avant les fiançailles, Walburga ordonna à l'elfe de maison de laver intensément la maison, surtout le salon et la salle à manger où seraient présents les invités. Les parents de Bellatrix devaient arriver le lendemain matin, accompagnés de Narcissa, sa petite-sœur de onze ans. Le patriarche des Lestrange, Reginaldus ainsi que ses deux fils Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient attendus dans l'après-midi. Bellatrix avait également appris qu'Enguerrand Avery, le père du Fantôme, était également invité. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'amènerait pas avec lui son idiote de fille. Elle craignait que d'autres personnes ne viennent car Orion Black voulait faire de cet évènement un petit dîner mondain afin de promouvoir une fois de plus le noble sang des Black. Reginaldus et Enguerrand étaient de vieux amis de Poudlard d'Orion et de son père Cygnus Black légèrement plus vieux et très respectés dans leur sphère, il était toujours de bon ton de les convier à de tels évènements au grand dam de Bellatrix.

La nuit précédant le jour fatidique, Bellatrix dormit très mal. Elle fit de rêves affreux dans lesquels elle devait se tenir droite, une dizaine de livres entassés sur son crâne pendant que Rodolphus essayait de la peloter à travers ses robes, sous le regard approbateur de son oncle et de son père.

Elle se leva tôt sans que sa tante y soit pour quelque chose et descendit à pas lourds à la cuisine. Sans surprise, elle y découvrit Sirius, déjà attablé, un bol de lait devant lui. Il piquait du nez et se prenait des coups de baguette sur la tête par sa mère dès que ses cheveux noirs touchaient de trop près son bol de lait. Pour un peu, Bellatrix l'aurait presque plaint mais son propre sort funeste l'attendait et ne la prédisposait pas à être compatissante.

- Sirius, tiens-toi droit ! s'exclama durement Walburga avant de se tourner vers Bellatrix. Te voilà levée ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de sortir du lit si tôt. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, il faut que tu sois en forme.

Walburga tenta ensuite de lui offrir un sourire mais son visage sévère ne savait délivrer que des mines lugubres et inquiétantes. Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas et s'assit en face de Sirius. Il la regardait d'un air endormi, les joues encore barrées par les plis des draps.

- 'lut Bella, l'accueillit-il sans emphase.

- Sirius, parle correctement ou tais-toi ! cingla Walburga, les yeux remplis d'éclairs mauvais. Mange bien, Bellatrix mais sans excès. Il serait vraiment dommage que tu sois ballonnée au plein milieu de tes fiançailles.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir à l'entente du mot honni « fiançailles ». _Je la hais_, pensa-t-elle avant de se servir d'une part de brioche pendant que l'elfe lui remplissait une tasse de thé.

À dix heures et demie, Cygnus et Druella Black apparurent dans le salon par le réseau de cheminette. Bellatrix avait eu le temps de se laver, de s'habiller et de se coiffer.

- Ma fille ! s'exclama Druella alors qu'elle contemplait sa fille avec fierté. Tu es jolie.

- Gardez vos compliments pour vous, mère, je n'ai guère envie de les entendre aujourd'hui.

Druella se tut aussitôt, reconnaissant l'humeur massacrante et légendaire de sa fille aînée. Son père, en revanche, s'avança et contempla sa fille, sans peur et avec un soupçon de satisfaction. Bellatrix se doutait qu'il devait apprécier de voir sa fille ainsi habillée et coiffée comme la plus parfaite des jeunes filles à marier. Bellatrix avait envie d'hurler.

- Walburga aura finalement réussi à te donner un peu d'allure. Je lui dois cinq gallions pour la peine.

- Encore un mot de plus, père, et je quitte cette maison sur-le-champ ! prévint Bellatrix.

- Ah… Elle ne sera pas parvenue à adoucir ton caractère. Heureusement Narcissa est d'une nature plus douce, n'est-ce pas 'Cissa chérie ?

Avec horreur, Bellatrix vit alors son père, le noble et fier Cygnus Black, s'abaisser pour déposer un baiser sur la joue blanche de sa petite sœur Narcissa. Elle l'avait à peine aperçue, cachée derrière les jupes de sa mère. Bellatrix avait toujours su que Narcissa était la préférée de ses parents : belle, docile, calme et intelligente, elle possédait tous les atouts pour faire d'elle une bonne sorcière. De plus, Narcissa était blonde contrairement à Bellatrix et Andromeda dont le physique était très ressemblant et représentatif de la famille Black. La chevelure blonde de Narcissa ne la rendait que plus atypique, attirante et intéressante aux yeux de toute la famille.

Bellatrix n'était, en revanche, pas encore habituée aux démonstrations d'affection de son père envers la dernière-née des Black. Un tel étalage de tendresse aurait pu rendre jalouse Bellatrix mais elle devait avouer, elle-même, que sa petite sœur était adorable (même si elle espérait qu'elle acquière un caractère moins fade par la suite).

- Bonjour grande sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bellatrix lui rendit un maigre sourire.

- Bonjour 'Cissa, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée sa gorge s'était soudainement serrée en prenant conscience qu'il était peu probable que Narcissa, l'adorée, ne soit contrainte un jour à un mariage forcé comme le sien.

Walburga et Orion arrivèrent finalement dans le salon pour accueillir les parents de Bellatrix et se mirent aussitôt à converser des fiançailles avec enthousiasme.

- Mon cher cousin ! s'exclama Orion à Cygnus, ces fiançailles sont en tous points excellentes pour nos affaires.

Cygnus leva un sourcil intrigué alors qu'il s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Reginaldus a fait savoir qu'il amenait certains de ses amis. Il tient à ce qu'ils rencontrent la prochaine femme de son fils héritier.

- Qui a-t-il annoncé ? demanda le père de Bellatrix d'une voix calme.

- Tu ne seras pas surpris qu'Enguerrand Avery soit là ainsi que d'autres mais le nom de Lord Voldemort a été chuchoté. En as-tu déjà entendu parler ?

- _Lord Voldemort _? Bien-sûr, un bien talentueux sorcier, quoiqu'un peu… étrange, dirons-nous. Mais tu le connais aussi.

- J'en serais heureux mais j'ai bien peur que non, mon cher cousin, répondit l'oncle de Bellatrix.

- Si, souviens-toi, ce garçon de Serpentard d'un an plus âgé que nous. Il a disparu ces dernières années mais il est récemment revenu et on commence à le revoir dans les salons des grandes familles.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Orion Black. Bellatrix y décela également une certaine peur.

- Abraxas Malefoy ne cesse de m'en vanter les qualités depuis quelques mois, reprit Cygnus avec un petit sourire complaisant.

- Abraxas Malfoy ? Je ne savais pas que tu le fréquentais, dit Orion avec un soupçon de jalousie.

Bellatrix le regarda un peu moqueusement. Orion Black était un vantard dû à sa place prépondérante dans la famille des Black et il était toujours bien entouré. Mais il semblait trop souvent oublié que Cygnus Black, même si descendant d'une branche moins prestigieuse des Black, était un homme redoutablement intelligent et dont la compagnie plaisait énormément dans les salons des grandes familles de sang-purs. Compter Abraxas Malefoy, ce riche sang-pur arrogant, dans ses amis était un bien bel atout.

La jeune fille finit par quitter la pièce sans plus penser à Malefoy, Avery et aux Lestrange mais au doux nom de Lord Voldemort que son père avait prononcé avec un petit quelque-chose de déférence et de peur qui la galvanisait. Qui pouvait être ce Lord ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu de tels titres honorifiques chez les sorciers, en omettant bien-sûr les élucubrations d'Orion et Walburga Black sur le prétendu sang royal qui coulait chez les Black. Songeuse, Bellatrix se mit presque à attendre avec impatience le moment de ses fiançailles.

XxXxXxX

À six heures de l'après-midi, les Lestrange pénétrèrent le manoir des Black en empruntant la porte d'entrée. Bellatrix avait entendu le carillon du haut de sa chambre mais ne daignait pas descendre. Imaginer Rodolphus gravir le tapis fraîchement aspiré du hall d'entrée lui était d'ores et déjà insupportable. Comment osait-il la contraindre à ce mariage, lui qui connaissait si bien ses opinions à ce sujet ? se demanda une nouvelle fois Bellatrix avec désespoir.

Andromeda lui lança un regard curieux.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. Elle regardait la porte avec désarroi. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son calme mais son sang semblait déjà bouillir dans ses veines tandis que pour la première fois depuis que son oncle lui avait annoncé ces fiançailles, la peur commençait à s'installer insidieusement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, malgré tous les stratagèmes qu'elle s'était imaginée la nuit pour se bercer d'illusions. Si elle ne voulait pas se mettre sa famille à dos dont elle était très fière malgré tout, il lui faudrait plier à la décision de son père.

Elle lança un regard à sa sœur qui sembla la comprendre et lui offrit un sourire triste. Puis, armée d'un courage qu'elle avait pensé inexistant, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier en emportant avec elle toute la dignité et la hauteur qu'un Black pouvait faire preuve. Si Rodolphus la voulait, il allait devoir composer avec son caractère et qui sait, il reviendrait peut-être sur sa décision avant leur mariage.

Reginaldus Lestrange, sa femme et ses deux fils se tenaient sur le seuil du salon, échangeant les banalités de circonstance à ses parents et à son oncle. Le père de Rodolphus était un grand homme de quarante ans : ses cheveux grisonnaient sur ses tempes, ce qui n'adoucissait pas son visage dur et ses yeux bleus glacials. Il possédait quelque chose d'inquiétant derrière son regard qui n'exprimait aucune chaleur. Rodolphus n'avait pas hérité d'une aura aussi menaçante. Ses yeux étaient plutôt vides, ils ne brillaient pas d'intelligence et n'exerçaient aucune forme d'attirance chez Bellatrix.

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'elle descendait les dernières marches. Il semblait littéralement subjugué, ses yeux voyageant sans vergogne le long de son corps : il s'attarda longtemps sur son décolleté puis la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Il dut y lire quelque chose de déplaisant car sa pomme d'Adam sembla tressauter un instant avant que Bellatrix rejoigne finalement son père d'un pas qu'elle espérait mesuré malgré sa propre nervosité.

Andromeda n'était pas loin derrière elle ainsi que Narcissa qui contemplait tout ce monde avec curiosité.

Rodolphus sembla perdu un instant puis il se courba maladroitement.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Bellatrix, dit-il cérémonieusement.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel en notant le vouvoiement qu'il venait d'utiliser. Lors de leurs nombreuses péripéties à Poudlard, il avait été loin de la vouvoyer. Bien au contraire.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que le plaisir est partagé, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire resplendissant.

Rodolphus rougit un peu mais Bellatrix put remarquer qu'il tentait de réprimer un léger sourire. Ainsi donc, cette situation semblait l'amuser ! Cela irrita encore davantage Bellatrix si cela était possible. Elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de son père sur elle mais refusa de lever les yeux vers lui. Bientôt, les familles Black et Lestrange s'installèrent dans le fastueux salon du manoir.

- Voici donc la célèbre Bellatrix Black ! lança alors Reginaldus Lestrange, à présent confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Bellatrix, toujours debout au milieu des nombreux canapés et fauteuils de la pièce, se sentit mal-à-l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme. Son père et son oncle échangèrent un sourire fat lorsque l'expression de Reginaldus se mua en une moue satisfaite.

- Tu as bon goût, mon fils, finit-il par décréter.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'une héritière Black ? souleva Cygnus, un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Bellatrix se sentit plus mal que jamais sous tous ces regards sur elle. Même la plus assurée des jeunes filles aurait flanché, se dit-elle.

- De lourds cheveux noirs, bien épais, légèrement ondulés, des hanches bien formées, capables de porter un Lestrange. Elle ne manque d'atouts, c'est vrai, Cygnus.

Le père de Bellatrix esquissa un fin sourire mais Bellatrix le sentait légèrement agacé, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Elle n'était pas un bout de viande sur l'étalage d'un marché ! Ses yeux déjà fort noirs s'assombrirent encore davantage.

Les adultes commentèrent son physique encore quelques secondes puis ils demandèrent à Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Rodolphus et Rabastan de quitter la pièce tandis qu'ils réglaient les termes du contrat. Une alliance entre deux familles aussi pures et influentes était une aubaine mais ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

Dès que les adolescents furent sortis, Rodolphus s'avança vers Bellatrix, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- Il faut que je te parle en privé, lui dit-il avec assurance.

Bellatrix reconnaissait là le garçon qui était habitué d'être toujours entouré d'un nombre impressionnant d'admirateurs à Poudlard. Rodolphus ne manquait pas d'audace mais le regard à la fois moqueur et appréhensif qu'il posait sur elle l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque du manoir alors que Rabastan, plus jeune que Rodolphus, accompagnait ses deux sœurs à l'étage.

Bellatrix ferma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle puis se tourna vers Rodolphus en dardant sur lui le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle était capable de donner. Il ne la regardait pourtant pas dans les yeux mais contemplait sa robe avec appréciation.

- Oh, Black, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir habiller dans une telle robe ! siffla-t-il avec lubricité.

Bellatrix n'y tint plus. Toute la frustration accumulée ces deux dernières semaines afflua dans ses veines à une vitesse affolante. Démunie de sa baguette, elle se lança à mains nues sur Rodolphus et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme perdit son équilibre en se tenant le visage à deux mains. Bellatrix n'y fit pas cas et continua de le malmener.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, sale cloporte avilissant ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il essayait de se protéger de ses coups.

- Black, calme-toi ! lui dit-il entre deux heurts.

- Me calmer ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment oses-tu proposer ce mariage ridicule ! Comment pourrais-je vouloir me marier avec toi !

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te répugnerait à ce point, tu as l'air d'aimer être avec moi à Poudlard.

Prise d'hystérie, Bellatrix hurla et lui lança au visage tous les livres qu'elle pouvait attraper autour d'elle. Rodolphus lui prit les bras et l'immobilisa contre un des meubles de la bibliothèque.

- Lâche-moi ! Idiot ! se défendit-elle en tentant de le griffer.

- NON ! cria-t-il, tu ne comprends pas, ton père t'aurait marié avec quelqu'un d'autre. T'aurais préféré épouser un vieux sorcier bedonnant, peut-être ?

- Oui ! Tout sauf toi ! répondit-elle avec hargne.

Rodolphus rit.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es énervée. Quand mon père m'a parlé que ton père pensait à te marier, je n'ai pas pu ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligée de te marier à quelqu'un d'horrible.

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu as voulu m'épouser par bonté d'âme, tu ne rêves que de me sauter depuis que tu as compris comment marchait le minuscule petit membre que tu as entre les jambes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne juge pas de cela avant que l'on soit marié, ma belle, tu pourrais être surprise, répondit-il avec un sourire graveleux.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Il recula en titubant et étouffa un juron dans sa barbe. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tante Walburga fit irruption dans la bibliothèque.

- Que faites-vous espèce de malotrus ? Les amis de votre père, jeune Rodolphus, sont arrivés et on a entendu vos cris de là-bas. Hâtez-vous de retourner dans le salon et tenez-vous bien, faites honneur à vos familles, par Merlin ! rugit Walburga dans une colère noire.

XxXxXxX

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Bellatrix pénétra de nouveau dans le salon du Manoir Black, elle ne put manquer les nombreuses nouvelles personnes qui s'y étaient installées. Un timide bourdonnement de conversations s'élevait des canapés. Elle sentait les effluves aromatisées qui s'échappaient de la cuisine indiquant que l'elfe de maison avait bientôt fini de préparer le dîner. Bellatrix fut prise d'une certaine appréhension alors que toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle fut avancée plus loin dans la pièce.

Elle sentit Rodolphus la contourner et s'asseoir à côté de son père à pas vifs et nerveux. Bellatrix le regarda faire avec mépris.

- Nous avons fini de parlementer les derniers détails, ma fille, lui annonça son père d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement comme si elle était enrouée.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils devant son attitude puis se souvint aussitôt de Lord Voldemort. Au même moment, elle discerna une silhouette grande et imposante qui se détachait dans la lumière déclinante du soir. L'homme était debout devant une des fenêtres du salon et la regardait fixement.

Bellatrix sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage dans le contre-jour mais l'atmosphère différente de la pièce semblait entièrement provenir de lui. Et à en croire les postures malaisées des autres personnes dans la pièce, elle ne devait pas être la seule à ressentir ce trouble au creux du ventre.

- Maître, je vous présente la promise de mon fils.

Bellatrix se tourna brusquement vers Reginaldus Lestrange qui avait prononcé ces mots avec un grand respect. Pourquoi l'appelait-il « maître » ? Puis l'homme, le seul debout, s'avança vers elle, déambulant entre les canapés sans faire de bruit comme un serpent approchant sa proie.

Le cœur de Bellatrix se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait maintenant parfaitement voir son visage. Les cheveux noirs, la peau très blanche, les traits fuselés, l'homme arborait une beauté étrange. Plus il approchait, plus il était aisé de constater la blancheur irréelle de sa peau et le noir abyssal de ses yeux. Bellatrix le trouva magnifique.

- Mademoiselle Black, susurra-t-il dans un souffle froid, mordant.

Bellatrix ne put rien dire tandis que tous mots, phrases ou idées avaient disparu de sa tête. Le cœur battant, elle vit l'homme se pencher, prendre sa main et y déposer un baiser aérien, ses lèvres n'effleurant qu'un infime instant sa peau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour la jeune fille alors que les yeux de l'homme se levaient vers elle, lui offrant un sourire sans que les autres ne puissent le remarquer. Jamais Bellatrix n'avait vu sourire plus terrible, plus terrifiant.

Il se redressa.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort, lui dit-il d'une voix mesurée mais qui sembla résonner tel un écho menaçant dans la tête de Bellatrix.

Elle courba l'échine en tentant de mettre en œuvre les conseils de Walburga mais son attention limitée lors de ses leçons se fit soudainement ressentir. Elle entendit le rire presque silencieux du mage noir. Elle devait être la seule à l'avoir entendue mais cela n'empêcha pas ses joues de rougir de honte. Elle baissa les yeux.

- À l'entente de vos débordements enflammés, je vous avais imaginée plus loquace, avoua-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Bellatrix leva alors brusquement les yeux vers ceux de l'homme, sentant la colère déferler dans ses veines une fois de plus. Elle ne sut que répondre malgré le désir ardent qu'elle possédait maintenant à se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

L'homme leva un sourcil sceptique avant de se détourner et d'esquisser un discret signe d'assentiment à l'intention de Reginaldus Lestrange. Rodolphus se permit alors un sourire satisfait. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

Lord Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers les autres invités. La voix froide, l'intonation parfaite, il reprit :

- Mes chers amis, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rester dîner avec vous ce soir mais je suis sûr que mon absence ne sera que peu remarquée.

Bellatrix pensa que ce serait absolument impossible et qu'il s'agissait de l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle remarqua que Lord Voldemort posait un regard plus appuyé sur Reginaldus Lestrange, Enguerrand Avery et quelques autres invités dans lesquels Bellatrix reconnut le père Nott et Rosier.

- Maître, dirent-ils avec révérence.

Puis il s'éclipsa, passant devant Bellatrix qui ne put s'empêcher d'humer son odeur. Elle reconnut le parfum frais des forêts et une autre senteur indéfinissable mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas désagréable.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers la porte du salon, voulant se repaître encore dans la contemplation de cet homme magnifique. Il ne se retourna pas mais ferma les doubles-portes de la pièce sans esquisser un geste. Bellatrix sursauta lorsque les portes claquèrent comme si le bruit l'avait enfin sortie d'une torpeur rêveuse.

Les conversations reprirent doucement derrière elle mais Bellatrix avait encore la tête ailleurs, le cœur battant à vive allure. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Les convives se déplaçaient déjà vers la salle à manger où aurait lieu le dîner.

Elle constata que Reginaldus Lestrange ainsi que Nott, Rosier et Avery semblaient très bien se connaître et partageaient quelques plaisanteries qu'aucun des autres ne comprenait. Cygnus et Orion se lançaient parfois des regards un peu irrités. De toute évidence, ils ne faisaient pas parties du même cercle que les autres.

Bellatrix étudia les hommes avec attention lors du repas. Au cours de leurs discussions, elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient même été dans la même classe. Pas une fois ils ne firent mention de Lord Voldemort mais Bellatrix pressentait que l'homme était le fil conducteur qui reliait tous ces hommes. Elle se demanda s'ils ne l'avaient pas connu à Poudlard également. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions. Pourtant, quelque chose lui échappait dans cette pièce et elle était bien décidée à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Bientôt, il fallut officialiser les fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Plus que jamais elle répugnait à se marier. À l'heure du coucher, lorsque le manoir fut redevenu calme, ce n'est pas à son fiancé qu'elle rêva mais à Lord Voldemort. Quel nom curieux, songea-t-elle sous ses couvertures. Elle finit par s'endormir bercée par l'image du sourire étrange et inquiétant que l'homme lui avait offert. C'était de loin la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vue.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

SamaraXX.


	2. Une Dernière Année

**Titre : **La Folle en Noir.

**Auteur : **SamaraXX.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter _de J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes sont pris en compte pour cette histoire.

**Warnings :** Mini-fiction, mention d'extrême violence, présence de scènes de sexe.

**Couple : **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Genres : **Romance, Drame, Tragédie.

**Résumé : **Avant de devenir l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix n'était qu'une simple fille. Un peu décalée et pas bien ajustée dans un monde où les conventions ne la confinaient que dans un seul rôle : celui de la Folle en Noir.

**Remarques liminaires : **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Pour celles et ceux qui attendent surtout les interventions de Lord Voldemort, celles-ci demeurent inexistantes dans ce chapitre mais cela est nécessaire au bon déroulement de cette histoire. Cela changera bien évidemment dans la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>~La Folle en Noir~<p>

Deuxième chapitre : Une Dernière Année

_Noël 1968, _

Bellatrix contempla son reflet dans le miroir : ses yeux noirs étaient brillants. Peut-être était-ce dû aux deux coupes de champagne qu'elle avait bu mais il était plus vraisemblable que cela soit dû à l'aigreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle enleva ses gants noirs et se lava les mains en prenant le plus de temps possible. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre la salle à manger. Le Manoir Black commençait une fois de plus à devenir étouffant. Elle entendait le rire aigu de sa mère, la voix grave de son oncle et celle de sa tante qui hurlait après Sirius.

Il avait probablement commis une énième bêtise. Un vague sourire passa sur le visage de Bellatrix. Elle s'affaira ensuite à sécher ses mains. Son regard s'attarda sur ses bras nus révélés par la robe noire qu'elle portait. Walburga et sa mère l'avaient recouverte d'un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue ainsi habillée mais Bellatrix avait maintenant dix-sept ans et jouissait du droit de pouvoir se vêtir comme elle le désirait.

Sa peau blanche et exempte de la moindre cicatrice l'agaçait. Elle avait pu contempler à loisir la marque qui ornait le bras de Rodolphus. Ce crâne lugubre vomissant un serpent qui s'enroulait et se déroulait dans la peau fine de son avant-bras. La première fois qu'elle avait aperçu la marque, la jalousie l'avait envahie à un point inimaginable et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer quelque sort malveillant après cela. Rodolphus l'avait évité pendant des jours.

Lord Voldemort avait fait de Rodolphus un mangemort à la fin de sa scolarité en juillet dernier. D'autres anciens élèves de Serpentard avaient été marqués également. Les soldats de Lord Voldemort que Bellatrix connaissait n'étaient pas très nombreux. Elle savait qu'elle devait en côtoyer beaucoup mais il était extrêmement difficile de savoir qui était un mangemort et qui ne l'était pas. Sans le tatouage, Bellatrix n'aurait probablement jamais cru Rodolphus.

Comment Lord Voldemort avait-il pu vouloir de Rodolphus dans ses rangs ? Certes, le jeune homme n'était pas idiot et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le mage noir mais Bellatrix le trouvait si faible. Il s'était enrôlé par tradition. Après tout, son père était un mangemort également et il était tout naturel d'offrir son fils au mage noir maintenant qu'il était en âge de lui être utile. Rodolphus partageait les idées du mage noir mais il n'avait ni passion ni hargne de prouver sa valeur.

Bellatrix n'avait jamais pu oublier la seule et unique rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec Lord Voldemort. Elle se souvenait de son sourire, de son odeur et de son regard ensorcelant. Elle se souvenait du moindre détail avec précision.

Lord Voldemort l'avait obsédé ces dernières années. Elle était maintenant dans sa dernière année de scolarité et elle n'avait pas eu de moment pour s'ennuyer mais le souvenir du mage noir ne lui avait pas laissé de répit. Elle languissait tellement de le recroiser sa route un jour mais elle se demandait de plus en plus si cela n'était pas qu'un pauvre rêve en définitive.

Le mage noir se faisait encore plus discret qu'auparavant. Son nom commençait à se murmurer avec peur dans les rues du monde sorcier. La présence d'un sorcier aux pouvoirs terrifiants n'avait pas échappé à l'attention générale. Bellatrix se doutait que Lord Voldemort se réservait une entrée éclatante. Il se construisait une armée vaillante tissée par des sorciers influents avant de prendre le contrôle. Bellatrix brûlait d'envie de faire partie de son armée, d'être aux premières loges lorsque le pouvoir du mage noir s'abattrait sur le monde.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été plus dégourdie la fois où elle avait fait sa rencontre. Elle n'avait même pas desserré les dents ! Le mage noir devait la considérer si bassement. Une idiote sans cervelle, gauche et mal-élevée. Mais surtout, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une future mère. Une simple femme.

Bellatrix savait que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Voldemort était venu au Square Grimmaurd ce soir-là était pour donner l'aval à Reginaldus Lestrange, un de ses plus anciens mangemorts, de marier son fils. Lord Voldemort avait son mot à dire dans la moindre alliance dans les familles de ses mangemorts. Après quelques secondes à peine, il avait indiqué à Lestrange Sr. qu'il acceptait les fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela signifiait qu'il l'avait apprécié ou si, au contraire, il ne l'avait trouvé utile qu'à la tâche de donner un héritier à la famille Lestrange. Merlin savait que Bellatrix haïssait cette idée.

Bellatrix soupira fortement puis quitta la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle s'immisça de nouveau dans la salle à manger, l'ambiance était un peu retombée. Regulus et Sirius n'étaient plus à table, ce qui expliquait sûrement ce calme soudain. Ses deux sœurs chuchotaient entre elles à l'une des extrémités de la table tandis que son oncle et le père de Rodolphus discutaient d'affaires déplaisantes concernant certains Sang-de-Bourbes qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie.

La famille Lestrange était toujours conviée pour les grands dîners maintenant que Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient fiancés. Bellatrix s'assit à côté de Rodolphus qui la bouffait littéralement du regard. Depuis septembre, ils ne s'étaient pas revus une seule fois. Bellatrix avait dû retourner à Poudlard et Rodolphus s'était entièrement dévoué à la cause de Lord Voldemort.

- Quand aurons-nous la possibilité de parler ? demanda Rodolphus à voix basse, son souffle se perdant dans le cou de Bellatrix.

Elle leva des yeux agacés vers lui.

- De quoi Diable aimerais-tu parler ?

- De nous, bien-sûr !

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. Rodolphus n'avait cessé de la courtiser depuis leurs fiançailles. Au début, il l'avait couverte de cadeaux mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il s'était mis en tête de l'impressionner. Véritable petit roi à Poudlard, il s'était montré encore plus présomptueux et arrogant que jamais. Ce ne fut que le jour où il fit tomber un Gryffondor traître à son sang dans les escaliers en colimaçon de la Tour d'Astronomie que Bellatrix le gratifia d'un sourire sincère. Rodolphus crut déceler un espoir dans cette voie et s'était alors occupé de mettre en place un véritable régime de terreur pour tous les sang-de-bourbes et autres raclures de l'école.

Leurs rapports s'étaient alors beaucoup améliorés. Bellatrix le considérait toujours avec mépris mais elle le trouvait distrayant. Parfois elle acceptait qu'il mange à côté d'elle ou qu'il la rejoigne à la bibliothèque.

À la fin de sa cinquième année, elle n'haïssait plus son fiancé et s'était construite une place nouvelle dans sa cour d'admirateurs. Elle était ravie d'échapper au Fantôme en acceptant de retrouver un rôle au sein du clan de Rodolphus mais elle continuait de clamer qu'elle ne serait jamais son amie.

- Tu as toujours si bon goût en matière de robes, Bellatrix, murmura-t-il en louchant sur ses seins.

Les autres invités ne les regardaient pas, chacun étant pris dans leur propre discussion. Bellatrix ne répondit rien. Elle saisit son verre de vin et le but d'une traite, levant la tête et découvrant son cou un peu plus. Rodolphus respira son parfum ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la peau fine de son cou. Il sembla vouloir l'embrasser à cet endroit l'ombre d'un instant. Elle l'entendit déglutir bruyamment puis il se redressa. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu es encore plus désirable que cet été ma chère Bellatrix, j'ai tellement hâte que l'on soit marié.

Les préparatifs du mariage prenaient doucement place. La date avait été fixée au 20 août. Les parents de Bellatrix avaient préféré qu'elle finisse ses études afin d'éviter tout risque qu'elle soit distraite lors de ses examens. La jeune fille ne désirait pas plus se marier qu'à l'âge de ses quatorze ans mais elle s'était quelque peu résignée.

- Allez, viens me rejoindre à l'étage, j'ai besoin de te parler, la supplia Rodolphus d'une voix rauque.

Bellatrix le regarda quelques instants puis acquiesça faiblement de la tête. Il quitta la pièce avec discrétion tandis qu'elle ordonnait à l'elfe de maison de lui remplir son verre de vin. Elle le but lentement, réfléchissant, avant de céder. Elle se leva et partit rejoindre Rodolphus.

XxXxXxX

Adossé contre le mur du palier, Rodolphus la regardait grimper l'escalier avec un rictus moqueur. En passant devant lui, Bellatrix lui pinça la peau de son avant-bras pour le punir de ce sourire insolent et de la détestable impression graveleuse qui en découlait.

- Suis-moi, siffla-t-elle hargneusement.

Elle l'emmena vers une des chambres du manoir. Bellatrix ouvrit brusquement la porte et balaya la pièce d'un regard glacial. Sur le lit double de la chambre, un jeune garçon était installé et semblait plongé dans une discussion désopilante. Bellatrix ne vit pas tout de suite son interlocuteur mais bientôt l'elfe de maison bondit près des nouveaux venus et se courba exagérément.

- Maîtresse Bellatrix et son ami Monsieur Lestrange désirent-ils quelque chose ? Kreattur est à votre service !

Bellatrix contempla l'elfe avec mépris sans prendre la peine de répondre avant de se tourner vers son cousin qui paraissait outré d'une telle irruption dans sa chambre.

- Que fais-tu, Regulus ? Tu tiens compagnie à ton _elfe _? demanda Bellatrix sans cacher sa surprise et son dégoût.

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment et lança un regard très mauvais à sa cousine.

- Que faites-vous ici ? lança-t-il à la place.

Rodolphus laissa échapper un rire moqueur puis se tourna vers Bellatrix, semblant se poser également la même question.

- Rodolphus et moi devons parler, et puisque la chambre d'ami abrite déjà les affaires des parents de Rodolphus, j'aimerais que tu déguerpisses, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est ma chambre ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller embêter Sirius ! rouspéta Regulus avec aigreur.

- File d'ici ! s'écria Bellatrix.

Le jeune garçon et l'elfe quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste. Rodolphus la regardait toujours avec ce sourire railleur. La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention et s'installa sur le lit de son cousin.

- Tu peux être un véritable tyran, dis-moi, remarqua Rodolphus avant de s'approcher à pas lents du lit.

- Merci ! le remercia Bellatrix, mais cesse de me faire des éloges et parle puisque c'est ce que tu voulais.

- Très bien, se reprit Rodolphus, perdant dans le même temps son sourire et son assurance.

Bellatrix leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes puis Rodolphus prit une grande inspiration :

- Tu sais Bellatrix, ces dernières années n'étaient pas spécialement faciles pour moi non plus. Je n'avais jamais imaginé me marier si tôt… La décision que j'ai prise quand j'avais quatorze ans, je ne la regrette pas. Je t'ai choisi, Bellatrix, car tu es différente des autres. Ma mère n'a pas tout de suite compris mon choix. Il est vrai qu'il semble légèrement étrange de s'enticher d'une sorcière telle que toi. Tu es tellement désobéissante, tellement fourbe et peu docile. Tu rechignes même à devenir mère !

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le fait est, reprit Rodolphus, que je n'ai jamais voulu une femme typique. Oh bien-sûr, je m'attends à ce que tu me donnes un fils un jour. Mais je ne cherche pas à te changer ! Bien au contraire, je t'ai choisi parce que je sais que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec toi.

- Peux-tu en venir au fait, Rodolphus ? Tu sais que les discours niais ne me rendront pas plus malléable.

- Très bien alors je vais être franc. Ce mariage te semble horrible mais ouvre les yeux, c'est la meilleur chose qui pouvait t'arriver ! Tu vas pouvoir échapper à ta famille et à tous leurs protocoles qui te débectent. Vivre avec moi, c'est t'émanciper dans un monde qui n'accepte pas qu'une femme fasse ce qu'elle veut. Tu pourras faire ce qu'il te plaît avec moi et en contrepartie, je ne te demande qu'une chose, ma chère Bellatrix…

- Tu veux dire, en plus du fait que je vais devoir supporter ta sale tronche chaque triste jour de ma vie ? demanda Bellatrix avant d'esquisser un sourire cruel.

Rodolphus soupira et approcha davantage du lit. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Bellatrix et la força à soutenir son regard. La jeune fille tenta de s'échapper mais Rodolphus posa sa deuxième main derrière sa nuque et l'immobilisa avec force, leurs fronts étaient maintenant pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

- Bellatrix… Tu as dix-sept ans et j'estime avoir assez attendu.

- Je pensais qu'on était censé attendre jusqu'au mariage, rétorqua Bellatrix d'un ton faussement léger.

- Oh bordel, tu détestes toutes ces règles désuètes ! Je ne demande que ça à la fin, et je peux t'assurer que ce tout petit service que je te demande te donnera un plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais expérimenté.

Bellatrix leva un sourcil sceptique.

- N'es-tu même pas curieuse ? chuchota Rodolphus tout contre ses lèvres.

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux puis posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellatrix garda les yeux bien ouverts et ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser même si son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. À Poudlard, il lui était arrivé d'accepter les baisers de Rodolphus, plus par lassitude qu'autre chose. Parfois, elle aimait se laisser aller malgré les appels furieux de sa fierté. Seulement, cette fois, elle répondit au baiser avec langueur. Elle découvrait pour la première fois la caresse d'une autre langue contre la sienne et sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit le cœur de Rodolphus battre plus fort également.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la guidèrent à s'allonger complètement sur le lit. Bellatrix était étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle appréciait pour la première fois le baiser de Rodolphus. Il semblait la désirer tellement ! Au fur et à mesure que ses mains glissaient sur son corps, contre le tissu de sa robe, sa respiration s'accélérait, devenant presque erratique. La chaleur de ses mains traversait la robe de la jeune fille, et elle laissa presque échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque les mains atteignirent son décolleté. Contre sa peau nue, la chaleur était d'autant plus intense. Elle se mit à imaginer le contact de ces mains contre son corps entièrement nu.

Les lèvres de Rodolphus quittèrent celles de Bellatrix et voyagèrent jusqu'à son cou Bellatrix dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Rodolphus fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches puis remonta la robe de Bellatrix sur ses cuisses d'un geste brusque. La jeune fille se mit à attendre avec anticipation ce qui allait suivre. Une des mains chaudes se posa alors sur la peau de ses cuisses, le dos de Bellatrix s'arqua aussitôt comme si son corps quémandait encore plus d'attention. Elle sentit le sourire de Rodolphus contre sa peau mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en être irritée car la main aventurière était maintenant posée contre sa petite culotte. Deux de ses doigts exerçaient un mouvement de friction sur toute la longueur de son intimité avec lenteur. Le geste était à peine appuyé comme s'il n'était destiné qu'à la faire languir un peu plus.

Rodolphus releva légèrement la tête et son regard fébrile rencontra celui de sa fiancée. Il la trouva magnifique, le souffle un peu coupé et l'air légèrement hagard, ainsi étalée sur le lit. Rodolphus avait rêvé de ce moment-là des années durant. Un frisson de délice parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il contemplait Bellatrix. Enfin, il était maître de la situation et la bouche sensuelle de la jeune fille ne laissait échapper plus que des gémissements étouffés au lieu de ses remarques acerbes habituelles. Voilà un changement auquel Rodolphus aurait pu se délecter indéfiniment.

Il écarta légèrement le tissu de la culotte et ses doigts purent caresser directement le sexe déjà humide de Bellatrix. La respiration de la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant comme choquée par ce nouveau contact. Son regard quitta celui de Rodolphus et elle ferma les yeux. Mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir davantage, Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher pourtant de frissonner. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce serait aussi… délicieux.

Mais Rodolphus n'avait pas fini. Son pouce approchait maintenant le clitoris de Bellatrix partie que la jeune fille n'avait alors encore jamais exploré. Le résultat de cette sensation nouvelle engendra chez Bellatrix de forts gémissements. Le sourire clairement satisfait de Rodolphus s'agrandit alors davantage. Puis, il fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris. Elle gémit davantage, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et son corps s'arcbouta violemment. Rodolphus ne put s'empêcher de coller son propre corps contre elle et de lui dévoiler ainsi son érection grossissante.

Il voulut l'embrasser de nouveau mais une douleur intense lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il dégagea sa main des cuisses de Bellatrix et vint recouvrir la marque des ténèbres de son autre main. Bellatrix se redressa et contempla le jeune homme avec frustration.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine curiosité maintenant que ses yeux étaient posés sur la marque des ténèbres.

- Il m'appelle, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il voulait parler. Rodolphus lui avait déjà confié que les appels de son maître étaient violents mais cette fois-ci elle en était témoin. Elle avisa la grimace de douleur de son fiancé et ricana. « Quelle chiffe molle… » pensa-t-elle avec mépris.

- Je dois y aller ! s'exclama Rodolphus.

Bellatrix attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

- Emmène-moi, demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Quoi ? Tu es devenue folle ?

- Emmène-moi et je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux avec moi, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Il y a deux secondes, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'entendre cet affreux chantage pour faire _exactement _ce que je voulais de toi ! Maintenant lâche mon bras !

- Rodolphus, s'il-te-plaît !

Le jeune homme se défit violemment de l'emprise de Bellatrix.

- Il n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard ! se justifia-t-il d'une voix froide. Joyeux Noël.

Sur ces mots, Rodolphus transplana laissant Bellatrix ivre de colère sur le lit. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Walburga Black entra dans la pièce. Bellatrix se hâta de rabattra sa robe sur ses cuisses mais elle doutait que sa tante n'ait pas déjà compris ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

- Que fais-tu ? interrogea-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- Rien, mentit Bellatrix, Rodolphus a dû partir, il…

- Je sais, coupa Walburga avec rudesse, son père vient de transplaner également. Madame Lestrange va se coucher maintenant, et tes parents s'en vont. Tu devrais les rejoindre.

Bellatrix suivit alors sa tante jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé où ses parents et ses sœurs l'attendaient, capes en mains. Andromeda darda sur elle un regard curieux comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait été faire à l'étage.

La famille souhaita une bonne nuit et un dernier « joyeux Noël » à Oncle Orion et Tante Walburga puis rejoignit la cheminée du salon afin de regagner leur manoir.

XxXxXxX

Le lendemain après-midi, à l'heure du thé, Rodolphus apparut entre les flammes de la cheminée du manoir des parents de Bellatrix. La jeune fille était occupée à jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Narcissa dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère l'en informa. Bellatrix descendit avec précipitation les deux étages la séparant du rez-de-chaussée mais stoppa sa marche rapide un court instant avant d'entrer dans le salon afin de réguler sa respiration inégale.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pense que je me suis inquiétée ! » pensa-t-elle avec mépris. Le jeune homme était d'ores et déjà installé sur l'un des canapés de cuir du salon. Il regardait les moulures d'un des côtés du plafond d'un air faussement intéressé. Bellatrix pouvait aisément remarquer le rictus qu'il peinait à réfréner sur ses lèvres.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-elle d'un air bêcheur.

- Ah Bellatrix ! Te voilà enfin !

- Cesse tes simagrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-elle sans préambules.

Rodolphus soupira.

- Voyons Bellatrix, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, répondit-il non sans parvenir à dissimuler son étrange sourire prétentieux.

- Ne te fais pas prier… souffla la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Est-ce que tes parents peuvent nous entendre ?

Bellatrix hocha négativement de la tête.

- Tes sœurs ?

- Non ! Allez, dis-moi !

- Bon, très bien, capitula Rodolphus, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le Maître m'a enfin confié une mission en solo !

Bellatrix eut soudainement l'impression de faire face à un enfant surexcité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas réellement le blâmer car elle se doutait fortement qu'une telle nouvelle chez elle l'aurait plongée dans une liesse encore plus profonde. La jalousie commença doucement à se distiller dans ses veines. _Pourquoi _est-ce que Lord Voldemort avait-il choisi cet idiot de Rodolphus ? _Pourquoi _ne pouvait-elle pas être elle-aussi membre de son armée ?

- Félicitations, murmura-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

- Cache ta joie surtout, répliqua-t-il, visiblement peu crédule face à la réaction dépitée de sa fiancée.

- Je suis juste surprise que Lord Voldemort te fasse si confiance après seulement quelques mois de service, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- En quoi est-ce surprenant ? s'insurgea Rodolphus, les sourcils froncés, je suis un serviteur absolument dévoué ! Jamais je ne pourrai trahir mon Maître. Mon père était un de ses premiers amis à Poudlard et chez les Lestrange, nous sommes des hommes de parole. J'ai été élevé dans le but de servir ma famille et de la défendre… Si aujourd'hui, je suis récompensé pour mes services, c'est que je le mérite amplement Bellatrix !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de ne pas montrer que la tirade de Rodolphus l'avait quelque peu échaudée. Il ne s'était jamais énervé à ce point avec elle… De toute évidence, le sujet de sa loyauté et de Lord Voldemort ne devait pas être évoqué avec légèreté. Néanmoins, Bellatrix était bien décidée à parler encore plus longuement du Maître – même s'il n'était pas encore le sien.

- Pardonne-moi Rodolphus, je ne voulais pas questionner ta loyauté, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait un tant soit peu sincère.

Rodolphus ne parut par être dupe car il leva un de ses sourcils en signe de scepticisme mais il sembla y voir là un quelconque réconfort car l'expression dure de son visage se mua instantanément en une mine réjouie.

- C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau de Noël, et c'est une bien facile mission, rien de très compliqué, tenta-t-il de relativiser.

Le ton fortement empreint de fierté et de hauteur n'échappa pourtant pas aux oreilles de Bellatrix. Elle était décidée à en savoir plus mais son ardente curiosité côtoyait sans répit l'envie irrépressible d'écraser le visage fat et prétentieux de ce cloporte arriviste.

- Que dois-tu accomplir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Rodolphus éclata de rire. Il contempla Bellatrix avec affection puis hocha la tête d'un air condescendant.

- Non, non, je ne peux rien te dire !

- Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu échoues et que tu te retrouves complètement seul.

- Je n'échouerai pas, assura-t-il.

- Peux-tu faire confiance aux autres mangemorts ? questionna alors Bellatrix.

- Certains, les plus vieux. Je ne fais pas confiance à tout le monde.

- Ne serais-tu pas infiniment soulagé d'avoir un allié au sein de l'armée de Lord Voldemort ?

Rodolphus humecta ses lèvres avant de sourire avec amusement. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur le corps de sa fiancée puis il haussa les épaules.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Je t'en prie, emmène-moi le voir, supplia Bellatrix une nouvelle fois.

- Non, il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Rodolphus, de quoi aurais-je l'air en lui proposant une fille dans ses services ?

- Je ne le décevrai pas ! Tu sais que je suis une très bonne sorcière et je vaux bien deux sorciers dans ton genre, plaida Bellatrix avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Rodolphus.

- M'insulter est la meilleure façon de me convaincre, tu as raison, ironisa-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Rodolphus, s'il-te-plaît…

- Continue à me supplier mon cœur, ça me fait de l'effet, la nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bellatrix le gifla aussitôt.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon cœur ».

- Que vas-tu me faire ? se moqua-t-il avant de se lever à son tour.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette magique et la pointa droit sur le cœur de son fiancé. Celui-ci semblait bien trop à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait en position de faiblesse. La jeune fille sentit ses doigts trembler sur la baguette tandis que la fureur envahissait son corps. D'un souffle furieux, elle prononça le mot « crucio ».

Rodolphus perdit son équilibre et se tortilla quelques secondes mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Dix secondes plus tard, il se trouvait de nouveau debout, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Laisse-moi te montrer _mon cœur_, minauda-t-il avant de lui lancer la pareille.

Bellatrix s'effondra au sol dans les cris et les pleurs.

XxXxXxX

Suite à cet évènement déplaisant, Bellatrix dut garder le lit deux jours durant. Sa mère, Druella, s'était précipitée dans le salon en entendant ses cris mais Rodolphus n'avait consenti à abaisser sa baguette qu'au moment où Druella avait sorti la sienne. Bellatrix avait subi le sort une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir souffert une heure entière. Jamais de sa vie avait-elle souffert à ce point.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Rodolphus l'avait mise au supplice, et elle ressentait maintenant à son égard une haine sans nom. Chaque jour après l'incident, il était venu frapper à la porte de la maison, l'air triste et désolé. Les parents de Bellatrix avaient respecté son vœu de ne pas l'autoriser dans la maison mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Druella avait été un peu choquée par la violence de Rodolphus mais Bellatrix savait que sa mère considérait son châtiment comme mérité. Depuis leurs fiançailles, tout le monde dans sa famille connaissait la répugnance de Bellatrix pour son fiancé ainsi que ses manières jugées absolument déplacées par la haute société. De ce fait, malgré son choc initial, Druella s'était confortée dans l'opinion que si Bellatrix l'avait écoutée depuis le début, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir le courroux de son fiancé. Néanmoins, Bellatrix suspectait que ce raisonnement avait dû naître de la bouche de son propre père, qui, de toute évidence, ne compatissait pas au sort de sa fille.

Par fierté et honneur, ses parents s'étaient d'abord rangés de son côté. Ils l'avaient accompagnée sur le quai 9 ¾ au lendemain du Nouvel An et ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi désagréables que d'habitude. Cela dit, Bellatrix n'était pas dupe et se doutait que la présence de Narcissa, maintenant scolarisée à Poudlard, n'était pas sans rapport avec leur absence de froideur.

Ils l'avaient donc soutenue quelques temps mais deux jours plus tôt, ils lui avaient envoyé une lettre lui détaillant les préparatifs de son mariage. C'était probablement leur façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que cet incident ne change quoi que ce soit à sa situation. Bellatrix n'avait pas espéré une annulation de la part de ses parents mais elle s'était imaginée qu'ils pourraient peut-être reculer la date du mariage. Elle n'avait pas revu Rodolphus avant de retourner à Poudlard et elle n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de le revoir avant l'été prochain. Bien-sûr, elle aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais elle n'en avait aucunement l'envie. De ce fait, son mariage coïnciderait quasiment avec le moment où elle le reverrait pour la première fois après son geste d'une violence inouïe.

Bellatrix ne souhaitait pas le pardonner. Elle ne tolérait pas la liberté qu'il avait prise de la torturer ainsi ni le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais montré aussi cruel avec elle. C'était elle qui avait toujours eu le comportement le plus violent mais il avait voulu la remettre à sa place, utilisant ainsi une des précieuses connaissances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Placée du mauvais côté de la baguette, Bellatrix avait pu se rendre compte à quel point Rodolphus avait bénéficié des pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti telle douleur une souffrance si aigue qu'elle avait senti son cerveau se déconnecter et perdre pied.

Il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Et par Merlin, que Bellatrix était vexée ! Jalouse aussi de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Aurait-elle jamais la possibilité de lui rendre la pareille ? Ce n'était pas à Poudlard que Bellatrix apprendrait à influer autant de mal. Blessée dans son orgueil et déçue, elle ne se résignait pas à répondre à ses nombreuses lettres.

Elle ne voyait aucune issue à ce mariage ridicule qui pendait sur elle comme une épée de Damoclès. Ses parents ne tarderaient pas à pardonner Rodolphus. Bientôt, on s'attendrait à ce qu'elle pardonne, elle aussi. Et il n'en était pas question…

Le plus difficile pour Bellatrix était d'être enfermée à Poudlard, là où elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour espérer modifier son destin funeste. Elle avait pourtant un espoir – un espoir fou, certainement.

Tard la nuit, dans son lit, lorsqu'elle revoyait le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait vue, son cœur battait plus fort et l'aidait à tenir. Elle se sentait ridicule à succomber ainsi. Elle l'avait vu il y a si longtemps mais son souvenir ne s'envolait pas. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ces idiotes à Poudlard qui clament leur amour au premier benêt qui passe. La seule différence pour elle était qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'un des mages noirs les plus dangereux du monde.

Parfois, elle rêvait même qu'il pourrait être la clef de son problème. Et s'il pouvait la sauver ? Confuse, honteuse, Bellatrix secouait la tête dans son lit lorsque cette idée la titillait. Comment pourrait-il la sauver ? Il se fichait certainement de ce qu'elle pouvait advenir, surtout qu'il avait lui-même consenti à son union avec Rodolphus. Et pourtant… Elle rêvait… Et si elle parvenait à se rapprocher de lui ? Et si elle devenait mangemort comme ces autres abrutis qui ne le méritaient pas ?

Elle devait lui prouver sa valeur, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une vulgaire femme. Elle était bien plus que cela. Si elle réussissait à se hisser au rang de ses plus valeureux mangemorts, peut-être qu'il annulerait son mariage. Bellatrix savait pourtant qu'elle disposait de trop peu de temps. Un plan germait dans sa tête mais elle ne pourrait jamais le réaliser avant la date de son mariage.

L'espoir ne s'éteignait pourtant pas. Elle avait décidé de travailler dur cette année, arrachant à Poudlard toutes les connaissances que l'école pouvait lui offrir. Elle trouverait le moyen de s'approcher de Lord Voldemort. Elle lui montrerait l'étendue de ses talents, le supplierait peut-être et une fois à ses côtés, il comprendrait sa détresse et la dispenserait de ce mariage. Son plan était extrêmement bancal mais Lord Voldemort était devenu son seul espoir.

Elle était déterminée. Cet été, elle serait au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'ai fait le choix d'écrire de plus courts chapitres et de les publier plus rapidement.

D'autant plus que j'avais besoin d'un chapitre charnière avant d'attaquer le dur de l'histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu,

SamaraXX.


	3. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Titre : **La Folle en Noir.

**Auteur : **SamaraXX.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter _de J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes sont pris en compte pour cette histoire.

**Warnings :** Mini-fiction, mention d'extrême violence, présence de scènes de sexe.

**Couple : **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Genres : **Romance, Drame, Tragédie.

**Résumé : **Avant de devenir l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix n'était qu'une simple fille. Un peu décalée et pas bien ajustée dans un monde où les conventions ne la confinaient que dans un seul rôle : celui de la Folle en Noir.

**Remarques liminaires : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir). Voici le troisième chapitre qui met enfin en scène Voldemort. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite par ce chapitre. Les images que j'avais en tête étaient bien précises mais je n'ai jamais réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais. D'une façon générale, je me sens totalement dépourvue du moindre « style » dans cette fic et je pressens déjà devoir la réécrire une fois qu'elle sera finie. Mais c'est un bon exercice, et elle m'aide à reprendre doucement l'écriture, en espérant réussir bientôt à adopter un style d'écriture dans lequel je me sente bien… De plus, de nombreuses fautes d'étourderie ou autre doivent parsemer ce chapitre. Je n'ai plus les yeux en-face des trous. Bon, trêve de bavardages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>~La Folle en Noir~<p>

Troisième Chapitre : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

_Juillet 1969_,

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas, à la connaissance de Bellatrix, de quartier général. À l'époque où Rodolphus et elle étaient encore en bons termes, elle lui avait demandé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait toujours ses fidèles au même endroit mais Rodolphus lui avait répondu qu'il préférait ne pas instaurer ce genre de rituels. Bellatrix imaginait qu'une telle attitude rendrait l'Ordre des Ténèbres bien plus vulnérable.

Depuis Noël, Lord Voldemort avait fait couler plus de sang que dans le passé. Bellatrix se doutait qu'il se sentait maintenant suffisamment entouré de fidèles pour mettre en place son régime de terreur. Peu de ces évènements avaient été liés à son nom. La presse ne semblait recevoir aucune information du Ministère. Les Aurors, eux-mêmes, devaient manquer de preuve pour l'inculper mais Bellatrix savait que Lord Voldemort était surveillé depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Elle connaissait les plans du mage noir. Lorsqu'il faisait encore campagne dans les salons des plus grandes familles sorcières, il clamait vouloir mettre au cœur de ses priorités la supériorité du sang pur sur celui des sang-de-bourbes, cesser les privilèges accordés à ces vermines ainsi qu'abattre tous leurs défenseurs. Bellatrix savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, nombre de barrières entravaient encore son chemin mais elle croyait fermement en la puissance infinie du mage noir.

Il était pourtant difficile de croiser le mage noir. Il était totalement absent du monde sorcier et il n'était jamais apparu sur la scène de l'un de ses méfaits. Bellatrix venait à penser que seuls ses mangemorts étaient en réel contact avec lui. Il devait être occupé ailleurs… Comment pouvait-elle donc le contacter sans avoir recours aux autres mangemorts ? Sa discrétion et l'inexistence d'un quartier général faisait de lui l'être le plus invisible de Grande-Bretagne lors même que son nom gagnait en popularité.

Il était tard et cela faisait longtemps que sa maison s'était endormie. Elle était rentrée la veille au soir de Poudlard. Elle avait prétexté une grande fatigue et s'était couchée très tôt sans avoir dîné. Elle avait craint que Rodolphus vienne chez elle pour lui parler et force fut de constater qu'elle le connaissait bien car elle avait pu reconnaitre sa voix résonner dans le conduit de cheminée vingt minutes à peine après qu'elle se soit couchée.

Leur mariage serait célébré dans quelques semaines et Rodolphus devait être paniqué à l'idée que sa future femme soit ainsi récalcitrante. Connaissant le caractère difficile de Bellatrix, il devait craindre un véritable scandale. Après tout, elle était très capable de s'enfuir, de jeter le déshonneur sur les Lestrange ou d'adopter l'attitude la moins digne possible pour le forcer à renoncer à se marier. Bellatrix savait pourtant qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à accomplir telles bassesses. Elle était bien trop fière pour se couvrir de ridicule et répugnait à l'idée de décevoir sa famille malgré les griefs qu'elle entretenait à son égard. De plus, elle refusait de déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait consenti à son union avec Rodolphus. Elle ne déroberait à ce mariage que sous son acceptation…

Lorsque minuit sonna, Bellatrix se leva avec le plus de discrétion possible. Le parquet de sa chambre qui devait être aussi vieux que la maison grinçait sous ses pas. Munie de sa baguette magique, elle murmura un sort pour atténuer ses pas. À présent diplômée de Poudlard, elle pouvait utiliser la magie comme elle l'entendait.

Drapée d'une cape noire au tissu léger, elle descendit les escaliers, se rendit dans le salon de son manoir et attrapa une poignée de « Poudre de Cheminette » tirée de l'une de ces faïences que sa mère affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle hésita l'ombre d'une seconde puis prononça les mots « Résidence Enguerrand Avery » à voix basse avant d'être emportée dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

XxXxXxX

De l'autre côté, le Fantôme, l'unique héritière des Avery l'attendait, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit. Bellatrix lui offrit un maigre sourire, secrètement reconnaissante que la jeune fille ne lui ait pas menti. Elles avaient toutes deux arrangé ce rendez-vous plus tôt dans l'année. Les longues années à supporter la présence du Fantôme dans son cercle d'amis portaient soudainement leurs fruits.

À Poudlard, lorsque Bellatrix cherchait un moyen d'atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait d'abord pensé à rejoindre son Quartier Général puis elle s'était souvenue des révélations de Rodolphus. Elle avait envisagé de demander une ultime fois à Rodolphus de la présenter devant Lord Voldemort mais sa fierté le lui en avait empêché. Elle cherchait à échapper à cet incapable en rejoignant les rangs du Mage Noir, ce n'était donc pas par son aide qu'elle retrouverait sa liberté. Elle s'était alors tournée vers le Fantôme car elle savait parfaitement que son père, Enguerrand Avery, était un Chevalier de Walpurgis : il faisait partie des tous premiers mangemorts que Lord Voldemort avait intégré dans ses rangs. Enguerrand Avery, disait-on, avait fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix ne pouvait qu'imaginer quelle félicité cela devait d'être d'avoir grandi en même temps et aux côtés du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix, la salua le Fantôme de sa voix froide.

- Bonsoir Géraldine, répondit Bellatrix, encore merci de t'être réveillée pour moi.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Bellatrix la suivit dans les dédales de couloirs qu'étaient la magnifique demeure qu'elle habitait. À n'en pas douter, la famille Avery était très riche – peut-être même plus que la sienne. Mais aucune autre famille du monde sorcier n'avait le sang plus pur que celui qui coulait dans ses veines, pensa-t-elle avec orgueil. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il le sang encore plus pur ? Si aucune salissure ne ternissait son sang, il manquait peut-être de grands noms. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elle apprenait que Lord Voldemort était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- Mon père est rentré il y a peu mais il ne s'attarde jamais trop, surtout à cette heure-là. Tâche d'être polie et distinguée. Le moindre faux pas et il n'hésiterait pas à te renvoyer chez toi sans aucune commisération.

- Merci pour tes conseils et ton aide, Géraldine, souffla Bellatrix.

- De rien, répondit la jeune fille tout en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Elle glissa sur Bellatrix un regard sceptique néanmoins allumé d'une flamme vivace bien inhabituelle dans ses yeux d'ordinaire froids et ternes. Elle reprit :

- J'ignore ce qui t'incite à vouloir t'entretenir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, père m'a souvent dit qu'il était irascible. Je pense volontiers que mon père _est _irascible, alors imaginer quelqu'un pire que lui m'amène à penser que ce Mage Noir doit être particulièrement difficile à vivre…

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Géraldine, conseilla Bellatrix à voix basse, et je ne crains pas sa fureur, j'aimerais juste qu'il m'entende quelques secondes.

Le Fantôme hocha la tête mais semblait toujours un peu perplexe par la demande de Bellatrix.

- Le bureau de mon père est juste là, dit-elle en désignant une porte au bout d'un couloir faiblement éclairé, laisse-moi faire les présentations et je vous laisserai.

Bellatrix acquiesça puis suivit le Fantôme jusque la porte de bois brut qui semblait couverte d'un nombre incalculable de protections. L'héritière Avery frappa doucement. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur du bureau puis les deux jeunes filles furent autorisées à entrer.

Enguerrand Avery était assis derrière un imposant bureau de style ancien et raffiné – certainement français, pensa Bellatrix – son regard sévère et froid se posa immédiatement sur Bellatrix. Il fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne sembla pas surpris outre-mesure de découvrir l'amie de sa fille dans son bureau à une heure avancée de la nuit. Bellatrix imaginait qu'il avait peut-être déjà détecté sa présence grâce aux protections diverses qu'elle avait remarqué à l'entrée de la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent un peu plus et se tinrent à proximité du bureau. Comme le reste de la maison, le bureau était élégant, grand et froid.

- Bonsoir papa.

- Bonsoir ma fille, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ? demanda-t-il, le regard moins glacial maintenant qu'il était posé sur sa fille.

- Vous devez probablement vous souvenir de mon ami, Bellatrix Black, elle souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet délicat…

- Bellatrix Black, la future femme de Rodolphus Lestrange, n'est-il pas ? s'enquit-il, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, répondit Bellatrix en baissant la tête avec humilité.

Enguerrand Avery l'observa quelques secondes puis son visage retrouva un air tout à fait sérieux et froid. Il fit signe à sa fille de partir. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux deux, il dévisagea une nouvelle fois Bellatrix.

- Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle Black ?

- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi mon intrusion chez vous à cette heure-ci mais je suis venue ici sans l'aval de mes parents…

Bellatrix s'interrompit et risqua un regard vers Enguerrand Avery. Il ne semblait pas impressionné par la désobéissance de Bellatrix, il attendait simplement qu'elle reprenne son explication, l'œil fixe et calculateur.

- Je souhaite rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Enguerrand Avery n'éclata pas de rire comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il haussa simplement un sourcil puis se saisit d'une pipe posée sur son bureau. En un coup de baguette, sa pipe fut incandescente et l'homme tira dessus paresseusement. Bellatrix commençait à être mal-à-l'aise. Le silence qui s'éternisait et l'attitude décontractée de l'homme n'étaient pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

- Vous savez Bellatrix, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qu'une adolescente pourrait bien avoir à faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je souhaite devenir un Mangemort, monsieur, répondit Bellatrix avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

Avery sourit avec amusement mais il ne regardait plus la jeune fille. Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre son siège.

- J'ai bien peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte pas les filles dans ses services, dit Avery, le ton sérieux mais les yeux moqueurs.

- Monsieur, reprit Bellatrix d'une voix plus forte et assurée, je sais que vous devez me considérer comme une pauvre idiote écervelée mais croyez-moi, cette demande est le fruit d'une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur aider la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je souhaite rejoindre ses rangs, faire partie de son armée et accomplir toutes les tâches qu'il voudra bien me confier. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que m'amener à ses côtés. Laissez-moi me présenter à lui et je jure d'assumer toute conséquence à mes actes…

Enguerrand Avery avait les yeux baissés sur sa pipe. Bellatrix ne savait pas comment interpréter son attitude. Il semblait quelque peu indifférent mais son visage n'exprimait plus de moquerie, ce qui la confortait à penser qu'il la prenait à présent au sérieux.

- Seriez-vous prête à sacrifier votre vie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mademoiselle Black ? demanda-t-il en contemplant les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa pipe.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Seriez-vous capable de tuer pour défendre la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et pour son amusement personnel ?

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, déglutit puis répondit :

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il me demandera.

Enguerrand Avery laissa échapper un rire caustique à cette réplique. Bellatrix remarqua alors son regard appuyé sur sa poitrine et ses hanches. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Avery n'arborait pas un visage pervers ou même intéressé mais il semblait douter de sa capacité à aider un Mage Noir. Sûrement voyait-il en elle qu'une femme prête à offrir les services d'une putain, et non ceux d'une guerrière.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître ? demanda-t-il alors, les yeux posés loin derrière elle.

Bellatrix ne comprit pas immédiatement puis se liquéfia sur place. Soudainement, s_a _présence devint extrêmement évidente, presque palpable. La respiration de Bellatrix accéléra.

- Voilà une requête bien intrigante, répondit une voix glaciale, cinglante que Bellatrix reconnut aussitôt.

Le cœur battant, elle se tourna de trois-quarts et découvrit Lord Voldemort installé sur un fauteuil de cuir noir à l'entrée du bureau. Elle était certaine que personne n'y était assis au moment de son arrivée mais elle savait aussi que le Mage Noir avait été témoin de l'entière conversation. Il s'était probablement simplement rendu invisible.

Bellatrix ne sut quoi dire. Choquée et consternée à l'idée d'avoir pu – une fois de plus – se rendre ridicule à ses yeux elle était mortifiée.

Il arborait un léger sourire mais ses yeux, plus froids encore que ceux d'Avery, la sondaient avec implacabilité. Il se leva d'un geste leste mais brusque, et Bellatrix dut alors lever les yeux pour lui faire face. _Merlin_, il était si grand ! Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de contempler les traits fuselés de son visage, cette même beauté étrange qui l'avait ensorcelé tant d'années auparavant.

- Mon seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix presque tremblante avant de baisser les yeux avec gêne.

_Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, idiote ! _pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Voilà qu'elle agissait exactement comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, cette même attitude béate d'admiration, incapable de prononcer un mot et digne de la moindre gourgandine amoureuse.

Lord Voldemort émit un petit rire.

- Toujours aussi peu bavarde quand il s'agit de s'adresser à Lord Voldemort, _Bellatrix _?

- Pardonnez-moi, votre présence ici m'a surprise, se défendit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit rien, et Bellatrix ne sut quoi dire pour dissiper le silence inconfortable qui s'installait. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard était toujours posé sur elle et la dardait avec froideur mais sans animosité. Bellatrix soutint son regard tandis qu'une sensation étrange la saisissait derrière ses paupières.

Un instant plus tard, Lord Voldemort esquissait un sourire amusé.

- Votre esprit n'a aucune défense, commenta-t-il.

Bellatrix s'empourpra.

- Désolée, je… Je ferai…

- Vous êtes jeune, coupa Voldemort, impulsive et de ce fait, vous n'êtes pas toujours très réfléchie.

Bellatrix voulut vraiment ne pas se sentir vexée mais ce fut peine perdue, elle sentait déjà la déception se répandre en elle. Le Mage Noir s'approcha d'un pas vers elle et le cœur de Bellatrix se mit une nouvelle fois à battre à vive allure.

- Mais vous êtes rusée, solide, tenace, opiniâtre… Peu de choses vous résistent, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Black ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit :

- Vous n'êtes pas dénuée d'un certain pouvoir non plus. Avec un peu d'entraînement, vous pourriez devenir une guerrière tout à fait convenable.

Bellatrix sentit l'espoir renaître aussitôt. Elle garda le silence, les yeux pendus aux lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait. Était-elle vraiment en-face du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Lord Voldemort émit une nouvelle fois un léger rire froid mais amusé.

- Il faut absolument travailler sur cet esprit, avant toute chose… dit-il en caressant du regard le visage de Bellatrix. Rodolphus Lestrange est-il au courant de votre présence ici ce soir ?

- Non, mon seigneur.

Lord Voldemort l'observa un moment de plus, avec circonspection.

- Parfait, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que vous m'acceptez dans vos rangs ? osa demanda Bellatrix avec espoir.

Il lui sourit d'une façon que Bellatrix jugea moins froide qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas encore le même sourire qu'il lui avait offert le jour de ses fiançailles, celui qui hantait ses rêves mais celui-ci suffit déjà à faire trembler ses genoux.

- Nous devrons nous revoir pour parler de cela, mademoiselle Black… Soyez-là jeudi à minuit et nous tâcherons d'en discuter.

Il tourna alors son regard vers Enguerrand Avery qui n'avait pas bougé lors de l'échange entre Bellatrix et Voldemort. Le Chevalier de Walpurgis se contenta d'hocher la tête. Voldemort posa alors de nouveau son regard sur Bellatrix.

- Pas un mot de cela à qui que ce soit en attendant, mademoiselle Black, annonça-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

- Bien-entendu, mon seigneur.

- Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne nuit, mademoiselle Black, au-revoir.

- Au-revoir…

Lord Voldemort avait déjà disparu dans un « pop » à peine retentissant. Bellatrix sentit alors son souffle et son cœur ralentir peu à peu alors que les secondes s'égrenaient. Elle se tourna vers Enguerrand Avery qui la contemplait avec scepticisme.

- Si cela est vraiment votre désir, mademoiselle Black, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'être courageuse… Une femme au sein des mangemorts, cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde…

Bellatrix ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire.

XxXxXxX

Les bruits de la maison s'atténuaient doucement. Narcissa semblait ennuyée par un quelconque problème : ses geignements plaintifs se faisaient entendre tandis que Druella la grondait avec exaspération. Andromeda, de son côté, écoutait de la musique à volume réduit dans sa chambre. Bellatrix ne reconnaissait pas la chanson (le chanteur parlait d'un sous-marin jaune !) mais elle mit cela sur le compte des goûts excentriques d'Andromeda.

Allongée sur son lit, Bellatrix se concentra sur sa respiration qui n'était pas tout à fait calme ni régulière. Elle exhala avec force. Elle regrettait soudainement de ne posséder uniquement des robes au bustier très serré. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle ne se vêtait que de ces robes longues, seyantes, étriquées qui dessinaient ses hanches et son décolleté. Elle se redressa sur son lit et balança ses jambes sur le côté. Merlin, quelle idiote faisait-elle ! Elle sentait l'appréhension monter en elle. Il serait bientôt vingt-et-une heures de minuscules heures insignifiantes la séparaient de sa nouvelle rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un euphémisme. Bellatrix avait retourné vingt fois sa garde-robe en se demandant quelle robe pouvait-elle se permettre de porter. Elle voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prenne au sérieux mais elle refusait de choisir un accoutrement totalement différent de ceux qu'elle portait habituellement. Il lui semblait important que Lord Voldemort comprenne son tempérament, ce qu'elle était, lorsqu'elle n'était pas réduite à bafouiller bêtement devant lui.

Que lui demanderait-il de faire ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la demeure d'Enguerrand Avery quelques jours auparavant, Bellatrix avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que Lord Voldemort. Leur rencontre avait défilé dans sa tête des heures durant, retraçant ainsi toute l'étendue de son attitude stupide et l'écrasant pouvoir que le mage noir exerçait sur elle. Rien que d'y penser, Bellatrix sentait ses joues s'échauffer et ses jambes trembler.

Parfois, à Poudlard, elle s'était dit que Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas être aussi formidable et intoxiquant que la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle avait été si jeune, si facilement impressionnable qu'elle s'était parfois dit qu'elle avait probablement dû exagérer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'embellir la réalité et elle aurait dû s'en souvenir. Aux premières heures de sa majorité, Bellatrix avait été ensorcelé par le mage noir une nouvelle fois. Plus que jamais, sa voix, ses yeux, son aura l'attiraient de façon irrémédiable. Elle était gênée de se l'avouer mais Lord Voldemort incarnait pour elle le pouvoir absolu. Il était si grand, si beau, si puissant. Elle le désirait ardemment… Depuis leur deuxième rencontre, Bellatrix avait rêvé de lui d'une façon si peu distinguée que cela la mortifiait. Dans les affres du sommeil et le ridicule de ses rêves, elle avait senti l'étreinte de ses bras, le toucher de sa peau nue contre la sienne, le timbre de sa voix résonner contre son cou et le déploiement de sa force qui s'exerçait entre ses cuisses… Bellatrix était horriblement embarrassée d'avoir pu faire des rêves si graphiques au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le désir sexuel, si fort soit-il, devrait être tu. Elle était parfaitement effrayée à l'idée qu'il découvre les idées impures qui parcouraient son esprit. Et pourtant, malgré elle, un seul souvenir de ses rêves lui faisait serrer les cuisses plus fort, emprisonnant en elle le désir ardent de toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix soupira puis s'allongea une nouvelle fois. Elle attendit que les minutes s'écoulent avec peur et impatience à la fois. Immobile, presque léthargique, elle observa sa maison s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Quelques minutes de plus se consumèrent et il fut temps de se lever. Le cœur déjà un peu battant, Bellatrix se saisit de sa cape noire d'été et se rendit au salon. La poudre de cheminette bien serrée dans son poing, Bellatrix ferma les yeux, expira et rassembla tout son courage avant de s'avancer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour au milieu du salon de la Résidence des Avery.

XxXxXxX

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la cheminée qui étouffait ses dernières cendres rougeoyantes. Bellatrix scruta le salon et ses recoins mais il ne semblait pas y avoir autre âme qui vive dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils bien rembourrés de la pièce qui grinça légèrement sous son poids. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre.

Elle attendit de longues minutes sans oser bouger, les yeux fixés dans le feu de la cheminée qui mourait doucement. Au moment où elle ne l'attendait plus, Lord Voldemort apparut devant elle sans faire un seul bruit. Il était, à ce jour, la seule personne de sa connaissance à être capable de transplaner sans être affreusement bruyant. Bellatrix se leva aussitôt.

- Mademoiselle Black, j'ai malheureusement eu un fâcheux contretemps, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longuement.

- Oh non, mon seigneur, pas du tout, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire malaisé.

Il était vêtu de son habituelle cape noire dont la capuche recouvrait encore son visage. Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de la pièce, il était impossible de discerner les traits de son faciès. Bellatrix trouva encore plus difficile de lui faire face sans pouvoir lire les expressions qui traversaient son visage.

- Savez-vous transplaner, mademoiselle Black ? questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton neutre et mesuré.

- Oui, j'ai eu mon permis cette année.

- Parfait. Vous serez capable de me rejoindre par vous-même les prochaines fois.

_Les prochaines fois_… Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille tandis que Lord Voldemort lui tendit sa main. Bellatrix observa les longs doigts fins et blancs du mage noir, l'air troublé.

- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit-elle dans un souffle précipité.

- Cette demeure bien qu'appartenant à un de mes plus fidèles alliés n'est pas assez sécurisée pour ce dont nous devons parler… Je vous emmène dans un endroit de confiance.

Un Quartier Général ? Chez lui ? Bellatrix était surprise. Elle avait imaginé que leur discussion pouvait très bien avoir lieu dans le salon des Avery qui lui semblait à son humble avis suffisamment protégée.

- Faites-moi confiance, encouragea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la main toujours tendue.

Bellatrix s'approcha et put alors distinguer un maigre sourire dissimulé derrière l'ombre qu'offrait la capuche de sa cape. Elle posa sa main tremblante dans celle de Lord Voldemort. Sa main était glaciale mais très douce. Les doigts du mage noir se refermèrent sur sa main plus fortement et l'attira plus près de lui. La soudaine proximité face au mage noir provoqua chez Bellatrix un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Il était si grand qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'au niveau du buste. Son parfum, le même qu'elle avait déjà pu détecter le jour de ses fiançailles, était particulièrement capiteux. Il l'ensorcelait déjà. Une odeur de feuilles écrasées, d'une forêt en éclosion avec un rappel lointain, subtil et inconnu, plus âpre et plus froid encore. Bellatrix était d'ores et déjà conquise par cette odeur toute particulière. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Prête, mademoiselle Black ?

Elle acquiesça. Le transplanage n'était pas son mode de transport préféré mais l'inconfort était largement compensé par le fait d'être auprès de Lord Voldemort. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, elle était quelque peu désorientée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de s'habituer à la lumière différente qui régnait en ces lieux.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle et elle s'aperçut qu'un léger écho pourchassait sa voix.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se tenait était grande, très froide et quasiment vide. Les murs faits de pierres de taille étaient couverts d'humidité et parfois d'inquiétantes tâches sombres. La lumière provenait de torches alignées de façon irrégulière sur les quatre murs de la pièce. Il n'y avait ni entrée et sortie, et lorsque Bellatrix leva les yeux au plafond, elle s'aperçut que ceux-ci étaient très hauts mais n'offraient absolument aucune issue. Un certain malaise naquit au-creux de son ventre.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour vous confier cela, répondit Lord Voldemort, avez-vous peur ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Bellatrix.

Une banquette de bois un peu poussiéreuse siégeait dans un des coins de la pièce. Voldemort s'y installa et invita Bellatrix à faire de même. Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la banquette mais même ainsi, de malheureux petits centimètres seulement la séparaient du mage noir. Il se tourna vers elle et rabattit sa capuche, ce qui laissa libre cours à l'observation émerveillée de Bellatrix. Les yeux noirs mais traversés d'éclairs rouges sang la fixaient avec sérieux.

- Mademoiselle Black, êtes-vous absolument sûre de vouloir devenir un mangemort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Oui, ce serait un honneur, mon seigneur, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Depuis quand souhaitez-vous rejoindre mes rangs ?

Bellatrix hésita un instant.

- Depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontré, mon seigneur.

Un léger silence s'installa mais fut bientôt coupé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

- Devenir un mangemort est irréversible, en êtes-vous bien consciente ?

- Oui.

- Dois-je craindre une quelconque sensibilité féminine ? fit Voldemort, le visage fermé dans une expression impénétrable.

- Non, je suis aussi forte qu'un homme… assura Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort se permit alors un sourire.

- Je vous le jure ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la peur qu'il ne la croie pas.

- Jeune fille impétueuse… Je n'aime pas particulièrement les éclats de voix, il faudra contrôler cela à l'avenir.

- Bien-sûr, mon seigneur.

- Qu'attendez-vous de Lord Voldemort, mademoiselle Black ?

- Rien… répondit la jeune fille en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Voyons, il est bien trop tard pour mentir…

- Je ne veux pas être _qu'_une femme mariée, avoua Bellatrix, je veux agir, être à vos côtés… Je veux me battre.

- Quel discours digne d'un Gryffondor… remarqua le mage noir avec amusement.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces Traîtres-à-leur-sang, je veux simplement me battre pour mes idées… et pour vous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et posa sur Bellatrix un regard perçant et noir :

- Lord Voldemort sait remercier ses fidèles : me rejoindre signifie le pouvoir, la victoire, la gloire. En devenant un mangemort, je pourrai accomplir vos rêves les plus fous au prix seulement de votre loyauté et fidélité.

- Je n'ai que ce rêve, avoua Bellatrix, le cœur battant.

Lord Voldemort la considéra un moment. La température sembla, si cela était seulement possible, baisser de quelques degrés encore. Le regard du mage noir était maintenant froid mais révélait l'immensité de sa puissance. La jeune fille comprit que le moment était important.

- Votre cas est un peu particulier, Bellatrix. Vous êtes fiancée à l'un de mes mangemorts mais je refuse de divulguer l'identité de mes recrues avant qu'ils ne soient marqués, et même ainsi, il est possible que je choisisse de ne jamais révéler le nom de mes mangemorts. Une fois marquée, ma chère Bellatrix, vous serez la cible d'un nombre important d'ennemis mais vous serez également sous ma protection. Considérant votre jeune âge et votre condition de femme, il est impératif que vous ayez un niveau d'entraînement élevé. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne serez marquée que le jour où je l'aurai décidé. Cela ne vous dispense pas d'être, dès à ce jour, ma servante et mon alliée. J'attends de vous une loyauté indéfectible et une discrétion absolue. Je vous promets que vous recevrez la Marque des Ténèbres et deviendrez un mangemort, mais il est important de nous prémunir de tout type de menace avant cela. Bellatrix, acceptez-vous de me servir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie en échange des pouvoirs et récompenses que je vous offrirai ?

Bellatrix, tremblante, s'agenouilla face au Mage Noir.

- Je serai votre plus dévouée servante, mon seigneur… promit-elle, les yeux baissés.

Il s'approcha d'elle, releva son menton et plongea son regard abyssal dans le sien. Un long moment s'écoula, puis enfin, d'une voix basse, plus rauque et moins froide, il reprit :

- Es-tu vraiment prête à lier ta vie à la mienne, Bellatrix ?

- Oui… haleta-t-elle, en sentant l'excitation naître entre ses jambes.

Les yeux de Voldemort voyagèrent le long du visage altier et fier de la jeune fille. La main soutenant toujours le menton de Bellatrix, le mage noir laissa son pouce caresser doucement la bouche pleine et sensuelle de sa nouvelle recrue. Les yeux assombris, il l'observait calmement sans dévoiler aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Une fille dans mes rangs… murmura-t-il finalement avec un léger sourire désabusé.

Bellatrix était à la fois gelée et brûlante. Le pouce glacial qui passait sur ses lèvres l'électrisait profondément. L'ombre d'un instant, Bellatrix désira ardemment toucher l'homme devant elle. Lord Voldemort se détourna brusquement.

- Connais-tu les Impardonnables, Bellatrix ?

- Seulement de nom, répondit-elle, un peu désorientée.

- Oh oui, j'allais oublier, j'exige de mes mangemorts qu'ils m'appellent _Maître_. Même si tu n'es pas techniquement encore un de mes mangemorts, je te prierai de m'appeler ainsi maintenant que ton entraînement est commencé. Compris ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Parfait, répondit-il.

Bellatrix se releva. Voldemort se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle à présent. Une fois encore, son attitude avait changé. Du charme du mage noir, au sérieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle faisait maintenant face à la sévérité du guerrier. Froid, concentré et incisif, il guettait sa nouvelle élève sans compassion, dans une contemplation presque ascétique.

Il fit un geste circulaire de la main. La seconde suivante, un homme ensanglanté et attaché au mur de pierre apparut dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblait dans un piteux état et particulièrement effrayé. Bellatrix se douta que l'homme avait dû être rendu invisible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau d'Enguerrand Avery.

- Commençons par le plus facile : l'Imperium, proposa Lord Voldemort, le sourire cruel.

XxXxXxX

Sur le tapis épais du salon, ses pas n'émirent pas un seul bruit malgré la lenteur de ses pieds. Bellatrix était si éreintée qu'elle ne se souciait même plus de réveiller sa famille. L'ascension du vieil escalier de bois grinçant fut plus ardue, et il lui fallut rassembler ses toutes dernières forces pour rejoindre sa chambre. Toujours vêtue de sa robe cintrée et de sa cape qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée, Bellatrix s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas dur de son lit. Derrière sa fenêtre rutilante de propreté, un ciel rose d'aurore estivale éclairait sa chambre d'une douce lumière. Les paupières lourdes, elle contempla quelques minutes ce paysage matinal paisible puis sombra dans un sommeil où nul repos ne lui fut accordé. Le corps esquinté et le cerveau encombré au point d'en être devenu cotonneux, elle s'endormit le ventre serré d'un nœud anxiogène.

À peine deux heures plus tard, Druella Black vint frapper à la porte. Le sommeil de plomb dans lequel Bellatrix était plongée ne la prédisposait pas à un réveil soudain, et ce fut dans l'égarement le plus total qu'elle vit sa mère apparaître devant son lit, un courroux plus qu'évident dégoulinant de ses yeux d'obsidienne.

- Bellatrix, il est neuf heures ! Lève-toi maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en dévisageant sa fille avec un certain dégoût.

- Mère, laissez-moi dormir encore un peu…

- Fille ingrate !

Confuse, Bellatrix sentit sa mère lui saisir les deux bras d'une poigne de fer et lui asséner de violentes gifles sur les joues.

- Où étais-tu hier soir ? Ton père t'a attendu rentrer ce matin ! Où étais-tu passée ? demanda Druella dans un chuchotement furieux et tremblant de rage.

- Nulle part, se défendit mollement Bellatrix.

Les gifles de sa mère l'avaient réveillées mais sa gorge était sèche et les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir correctement de sa bouche.

- Menteuse ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te déshabiller !

Les cris de sa mère provoquèrent chez Bellatrix un violent mal de crâne. Elle consentit pourtant à ouvrir grand les yeux et à paraître un tant soit peu plus réveillée.

- Mère, je me suis simplement promenée… Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

Un rire sec et froid, résolument masculin, se fit soudain entendre. Bellatrix tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Contre le chambranle de la porte était adossé Rodolphus Lestrange. Il était habillé d'un costume noir surmonté d'un manteau de la même couleur qui se fermait par deux rangées de boutons argentés. La jeune fille dut admettre que le jeune homme était très élégant, et cela la déstabilisa. La présence de Rodolphus dans sa chambre aurait dû la faire fondre de rage mais elle se sentait encore bien trop faible pour user de la voix contre lui.

- C'est avec une robe ainsi que tu te _promènes _? fit-il d'un ton sardonique.

Bellatrix glissa un regard sur ses vêtements. Durant son court sommeil, les deux pans de sa cape s'étaient écartés, laissant entrevoir la robe suggestive qu'elle portait. Une sourde colère commença à naître en elle. Elle lança un regard fielleux à l'intention de Rodolphus.

- Je m'habille ainsi tous les jours, répliqua-t-elle, un venin paresseux dans la voix.

Druella darda sa fille d'un regard noir puis sortit de la pièce, effleurant son futur gendre au passage, la tête baissée. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Rodolphus fit un pas dans la pièce, referma la porte et avança d'un pas décidé vers Bellatrix qui était toujours à moitié allongée sur son lit.

- Que fais-tu ? Sors d'ici ! s'offusqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Rodolphus n'en fit rien. À bien y regarder, Bellatrix s'aperçut qu'il semblait extrêmement énervé. Une veine épaisse était apparue sur ses tempes et sa mâchoire était fermement serrée. Lasse, Bellatrix se laissa retomber sur son lit, la tête surélevée par l'un de ses nombreux oreillers excessivement rembourrés.

- J'étais venu pour te donner ça mais je n'aurais pas dû, de toute évidence, cracha Rodolphus, l'amertume et le mépris évidents dans la voix.

Bellatrix s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans la main droite. Il balança le bouquet plutôt violement sur sa table de chevet, et soupira fortement.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Bellatrix ? Ton but est-il réellement de m'humilier devant tout le monde ?

- Rodolphus…

- Non, non ! Ne parle pas. Je voulais te dire de vive voix que j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Noël… J'aurais pu le faire bien plus tôt si tu avais consenti à me voir, ou si tu avais au moins répondu à mes lettres. J'ignore où tu étais hier soir mais je pense à en avoir une idée vu ta fatigue et ton allure débraillée…

- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Rodolphus…

- Qui c'est ? Un autre idiot que tu as séduit puis feras souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?

Incapable de se retenir, Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire incrédule à l'idée qu'elle puisse séduire ou faire souffrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres le concept même était absolument ridicule. Bien évidemment, Rodolphus, lui, était loin d'imaginer qu'elle avait passé la nuit la plus éreintante mais passionnante de sa vie à essayer de maîtriser d'une façon extrêmement poussée le sort de l'Imperium.

- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse rire… murmura Rodolphus entre ses dents.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le menton de Bellatrix et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu penses pouvoir annuler notre mariage de cette façon, tu te trompes ma chère _Bella_. Tu peux aller baiser qui tu veux mais dans quelques semaines, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sera moi celui qui te baiseras comme la chienne que tu es…

Bellatrix lui cracha sur le visage. Aussitôt, Rodolphus riposta en la giflant plus violemment encore que Druella. Soudainement réveillée et furibonde, Bellatrix le frappa à son tour. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur le lit à se battre furieusement. Coincée entre le matelas et le torse musclé de Rodolphus, Bellatrix prit soudain conscience de son évidente infériorité physique et se fustigea de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette. Dans un vif éclat, elle vit le souvenir de Lord Voldemort lui expliquer d'une voix sombre et grave la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour maîtriser l'Imperium sans baguette. Malgré ses articulations en feu et l'apoplexie imminente infligée par les coups de Rodolphus, elle mit en pratique les conseils de Lord Voldemort et prit possession du corps de son futur mari.

Elle l'obligea à cesser ses agissements et à se relever. Bellatrix observa ses yeux vides quelques secondes puis n'ayant pas la force de maintenir le sort plus longtemps, elle lui indiqua la porte de sortie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'entendu dégringoler les escaliers qu'elle consentit à lâcher prise. Satisfaite, Bellatrix ferma la porte à clefs et retrouva le sommeil quasiment aussitôt.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, elle se fit de nouveau réveiller mais cette fois, il s'agissait de deux hiboux qui frappaient contre sa fenêtre. Enfin revigorée, Bellatrix n'eut pas de mal à se lever pour recueillir les deux missives.

La première, sans surprise, venait de Rodolphus :

« _Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Comment peux-tu maîtriser l'Imperium sans baguette ? Enfin, je voulais aussi te dire… Désolé pour ce matin… Il faut absolument qu'on parle, Bellatrix. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Rodolphus. »_

Apparemment Rodolphus ne maîtrisait pas l'Imperium sans baguette. Bellatrix aurait-elle bénéficié d'un entraînement que Rodolphus n'aurait pas reçu ? Pourquoi Lord Voldemort prendrait-il la peine de lui apprendre un tel maléfice alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore marquée ? Bellatrix ignorait si cela était de bon augure mais elle était étrangement satisfaite. Une chaleur bienvenue se répandit dans son ventre.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la deuxième lettre et la lut :

« _Chère Bellatrix, _

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps avant d'utiliser les connaissances que je t'ai apprises. Je t'avais prévenu d'être prudente et de ne pas lever le doute sur nos activités. Ton entraînement continue ce soir, même heure, même endroit. Fais en sorte que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. _

_ Lord Voldemort »_

Le cœur battant, Bellatrix observa la lettre prendre flammes. Elle craignait d'avoir accompli sa première grande erreur. Et elle n'était même pas encore dans ses rangs ! Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Lord Voldemort ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Toute chaleur avait disparu. Angoissée, Bellatrix s'allongea de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur les cendres déjà froides qui retombaient mollement sur la laine épaisse de son lit et les pétales de fleurs égarés du bouquet de Rodolphus.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

Pour information, cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Bellatrix et Voldemort jusque 1981.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Merci de me laisser une review.

SamaraXX.


	4. Impardonnables

**Titre : **La Folle en Noir.

**Auteur : **SamaraXX.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter _de J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes sont pris en compte pour cette histoire.

**Warnings :** Mini-fiction, mention d'extrême violence, présence de scènes de sexe.

**Couple : **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Genres : **Romance, Drame, Tragédie.

**Résumé : **Avant de devenir l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix n'était qu'une simple fille. Un peu décalée et pas bien ajustée dans un monde où les conventions ne la confinaient que dans un seul rôle : celui de la Folle en Noir.

**Remarques liminaires :** Bonsoir, ce chapitre amorce les choses sérieuses. Merci pour vos commentaires.

* * *

><p>~La Folle en Noir~<p>

Quatrième Chapitre : Impardonnables

Le souffle coupé et les membres endoloris, Bellatrix se sentait dans un état second, ainsi affalée contre le mur de pierre. Certains détails futiles du « sanctuaire » qui ne l'avaient jusqu'à lors jamais interpellés attiraient soudainement son attention. La veille, elle avait été trop fortement chamboulée par la présence de Lord Voldemort pour observer l'endroit avec application. Cette nuit-là, piégée dans les affres de la douleur, elle découvrit, hagarde, les plafonds sculptés avec finesse, traçant des arcs dans la pierre froide, les visages effrayants dans les coins angulaires qui dépeignaient des scènes infernales ainsi que d'anciennes écritures gravées sous les alcôves couvertes d'humidité. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois où se trouvait-elle exactement mais la douleur, trop intense, lui fit oublier cette réflexion.

Lord Voldemort l'avait accompagnée la première fois sans lui expliquer comment elle pouvait rejoindre l'endroit par ses propres moyens. Pourtant, à sa grande stupéfaction, le simple fait de se remémorer cette pièce et celui qui hantait ses murs avait suffi à l'emmener à bon port au moment de transplaner.

La leçon du jour portait sur le Doloris : le sort de torture. Bellatrix avait d'abord imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait un cobaye comme il l'avait fait la veille avec l'Imperium mais force fut de constater que la méthode avait un peu changé.

Essoufflée et pétrie de douleur, Bellatrix tentait de retrouver ses moyens alors que Lord Voldemort l'observait. Il se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, sa baguette magique entre les doigts. Bellatrix ne perçut aucune émotion sur son visage, si ce ne fut un certain ennui. Cette constatation l'avait ébranlée et incapable de soutenir le regard du mage noir, elle s'était tournée vers l'architecture de la pièce, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas s'évanouir.

Après de longues minutes, Bellatrix reprit contact avec la réalité et se redressa, parvenant non sans mal à tenir debout.

- Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur… murmura-t-elle avec affliction.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit rien. Il continuait de la regarder avec ce même air ennuyé.

- Je ne pensais pas… qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister…

Le mage noir leva un sourcil de façon presque imperceptible mais ne troubla pas son mutisme.

- Votre puissance est infiniment grande…

Cette réplique provoqua enfin une réaction chez le mage noir qui esquissa un léger sourire.

- En effet, ma chère Bellatrix.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'ai pas réfléchi sous le coup de la colère, répondit-elle, honteuse.

- Ce maléfice n'est pas aussi implacable qu'il en a l'air, déclara Voldemort sans prendre la peine de répondre à la jeune fille, il est nécessaire d'en connaître la puissance pour s'en prémunir plus facilement. Il est possible d'apprivoiser la douleur…

- Je l'avais déjà expérimenté… coupa Bellatrix sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec irritation mais son regard se fit soudain intéressé, tous mes mangemorts ou _futurs _mangemorts sont soumis à ce sort par mes soins car il est absolument essentiel de s'endurcir. Les Aurors, si bons pensants soient-ils, n'hésiteront pas à l'utiliser contre toi, si te prenais la très mauvaise idée de te faire arrêter…

Bellatrix n'avait jamais réellement pensé à cette éventualité. Elle savait, bien évidemment, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi depuis un moment maintenant de parvenir à ses fins par la force. Par conséquent, il était évident qu'elle deviendrait maintenant l'ennemie des Aurors mais l'idée qu'elle puisse finir à Azkaban ne l'avait pas effleurée un instant… Étrangement, cela ne l'effraya pas. Après tout, elle serait du côté des vainqueurs et au final, elle serait toujours récompensée pour avoir aidé l'ascension de Lord Voldemort.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le sourire maintenant clairement visible sur les lèvres.

- J'aurais pu commencer doucement et tenter de t'accoutumer à la douleur petit à petit mais il est vrai que j'ai été quelque peu contrarié par ta bêtise aujourd'hui. Quel intérêt avais-tu de mettre en danger notre petit secret ? Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu de ne pas lever le doute sur nos rencontres ? Et voilà que tu utilises les méthodes que je t'ai apprises pour régler tes petites affaires…

Le ton n'était pas froid mais plutôt doucereux, amusé, presque condescendant. Bellatrix déglutit sous le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la sensation brûlante d'avoir pu le décevoir.

- Lestrange est absolument exécrable… répondit-elle tout en sachant son excuse stupide.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha davantage.

- Serait-ce également lui l'impudent qui a osé te soumettre au Doloris ? s'enquit-il avec ce même ton moqueur.

- Oui, mon seigneur.

- Qu'as-tu pu constater en comparant son Doloris au mien ?

- Le sien me paraissait déjà insupportable, mais ce n'est rien comparé au vôtre…

Voldemort sourit. Il était si proche que cela aurait pu devenir extrêmement inconfortable si Bellatrix n'était pas encore en proie aux séquelles du maléfice de torture. Légèrement étourdie, comme enivrée, elle plongea dans une liesse sans nom lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa doucement sa main contre la peau de sa joue. Il dessina le contour de ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait la veille puis sa main s'égara vers son cou où ses doigts s'écartèrent légèrement comme pour recouvrir l'étendue de cette partie gracile de son anatomie.

- Et j'aspirais seulement à ce que tu comprennes la leçon et t'endurcisses. Imagine seulement à quel point mon Doloris serait intolérable si j'avais été énervé, profondément déçu ou pire… trahi…

Lord Voldemort prononça ces mots sans acidité mais utilisa au contraire un ton presque doux. Bellatrix sentit pourtant ses sens se glacer et toute torpeur enjôleuse s'envoler car dans les yeux noirs du sorcier, elle distingua nettement l'éclat rouge vif de la rage. Lord Voldemort n'était pas tourmenté mais de toute évidence, il ne lui avait pas dit cela de façon anodine. Bellatrix était maintenant prévenue : Lord Voldemort ne tolérerait aucune autre erreur de sa part.

Sa main cessa de caresser sa peau et il se détourna.

- La prochaine fois, tu apprendras à lancer le Doloris. Avec un peu de travail, tu arriveras sans peine à lancer des maléfices plus destructeurs que ceux de ton fiancé… À utiliser seulement _après _ton intronisation.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de sourire et aurait pu jurer déceler la trace d'un regard complice de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

XxXxXxX

- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné que nous soyons fiancés, murmura Rodolphus, les lèvres effleurant la peau fine de son cou.

Il l'avait piégée dans son propre Manoir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre. La maison dormait au rythme des pendules ancestrales il était en effet déjà tard lorsque Bellatrix était rentrée de son énième rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Rodolphus sur le palier de sa chambre. Tout habillé de noir, sa silhouette s'était aisément fondue dans le décor et la fatigue extrême de la jeune fille ne l'avait pas prédisposée à être très vigilante. Maintenant plaquée contre le mur, il lui chuchotait tout un tas d'inepties en tentant d'égarer ses mains le long de ses hanches. D'un geste un peu découragé, elle refusait ses nombreuses tentatives tout en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer trop bruyamment. Elle peinait déjà à être discrète lorsqu'elle s'éclipsait, ce n'était pas pour se faire surprendre à cause de Rodolphus au moment de son retour.

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi mais tu as le don de me rendre complètement fou…

- Je suis fatiguée, on parlera une autre fois, répondit Bellatrix d'un ton las.

- Où pars-tu ainsi tous les soirs ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix calme (mais Bellatrix pouvait reconnaître que c'était le prix d'un violent effort).

Les mains de Rodolphus atteignirent les cuisses de Bellatrix et se figèrent soudainement. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme soutinrent le regard un peu inquiet de sa fiancée. Le tissu de sa robe était trempé et visqueux.

- Tu es… humide… constata-t-il d'un air incertain.

- Mmh, j'ai pris la pluie, se justifia Bellatrix un peu stupidement avant de se défaire de son emprise et de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Il la retint par le bras et la ramena contre lui. Le dos plaqué contre son torse, elle sentit une fois de plus ses lèvres contre son cou, sa respiration brûlante, ses mains fébriles qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se rassasier d'elle.

- Oh ma Bella, ce n'est pas de la pluie sur ta robe mais du sang… Nous autres, mangemorts, nous savons bien le reconnaître.

Le souffle de Bellatrix se bloqua dans sa poitrine : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle rencontrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il lui avait bien précisé qu'il lui était interdit de répéter qu'elle était en contact avec lui et qu'elle serait peut-être bientôt marquée.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Rodolphus.

- Et dire que je t'imaginais fricoter avec d'autres hommes…

Bellatrix se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Cela restera ton seul privilège, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Rodolphus émit un grognement de désir et voulut l'embrasser mais Bellatrix s'échappa, recula à pas lents, et lui offrit un sourire dangereusement angélique avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Merde, siffla-t-elle une fois couchée, prise de panique à l'idée que Rodolphus découvre ce qu'elle faisait réellement tard la nuit hors de chez elle.

_Je dois détourner son attention, _pensa Bellatrix. Elle serait implacable. Il rêvait d'elle, la désirait ardemment. Il lui suffisait de le laisser rêver. Qu'il s'endorme au rythme de ses propositions cachées. Elle devait être subtile. Elle apprivoiserait le désir de Rodolphus, et une fois bien serré au creux de son poing, elle ne le laisserait plus partir. Elle le regarderait panteler pathétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue officiellement un mangemort.

XxXxXxX

Deux semaines plus tard, Bellatrix transplanait de nouveau au Sanctuaire. Un curieux mélange de mélancolie et d'anticipation la secouait alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce froide Lord Voldemort n'était pas là. Elle était arrivée en avance, de toute façon. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre sa dernière nuit ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévenue : elle était presque prête. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait retrouvé le mage noir quasiment un soir sur deux, parfois à minuit, parfois bien plus tard dans la nuit. Chaque fois, elle avait appris un nombre incalculable de choses, tant sur la magie noire que la magie traditionnelle. Lord Voldemort était un excellent professeur : il n'était ni patient ni gentil mais ses explications étaient claires et précises, il tolérait les erreurs si elles étaient rapidement rectifiées et comprenait immédiatement ce qui la freinait à accomplir correctement tel ou tel maléfice.

Lorsqu'elle devait se concentrer et lancer un sort difficile, il se tenait toujours à proximité d'elle. Elle le sentait presque imperceptiblement briser les barrières de son esprit, faire dérouler ses pensées, ses blocages. Parfois, elle le sentait même dans ses veines, là où sa magie se mélangeait à son sang. Il la rendait euphorique. Il observait calmement ses réactions, ses résultats en l'aidant de sa propre magie au début puis la laissant produire ses effets seule.

Bellatrix se demandait si Lord Voldemort avait été d'une telle méticulosité avec les autres mangemorts. À en croire les dires de Rodolphus, il n'avait jamais eu droit à de telles séances privées avec son maître. Cela laissait Bellatrix intriguée et étrangement heureuse.

Elle savait que ces cours particuliers allaient énormément lui manquer. Au fur et à mesure de ces rencontres, Bellatrix s'était sentie _proche _du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait plus jamais punie depuis son cours sur le Doloris… Rodolphus l'avait beaucoup inquiétée ces derniers temps mais il n'avait jamais semblé percer à jour son secret. Le seul problème maintenant était qu'il était devenu incontrôlable. Il venait la voir quasiment tous les jours, quémandant un baiser ou une caresse. Il l'observait sans cesse, le feu dans les yeux, avec la sombre envie de l'embrasser. Bellatrix l'avait entendue murmurer ces mêmes mots chaque jour : il lui chuchotait tous ses désirs à l'oreille, son souffle chaud se perdant dans le cou de Bellatrix. La jeune fille était restée au contrôle en apparence mais intérieurement, elle était perdue. Rodolphus n'exerçait aucune attirance sur elle. Il n'était pourtant pas laid mais elle n'aimait pas le contact de ses mains sur sa peau et ses yeux fous l'effrayaient. Le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper… Elle ne parvenait pas un instant à s'imaginer dans un lit avec lui alors que tout ce qui hantait ses pensées était la voix de Lord Voldemort lui murmurer de _se concentrer plus_ et de recommencer _encore _et _encore _et _encore_.

Bellatrix frémit. Son mariage était prévu dans trois jours. Il ne lui restait que ce laps de temps pour convaincre Lord Voldemort de briser son union. Elle ignorait cependant comment aborder le sujet. Lord Voldemort ne lui devait rien… encore. Bellatrix s'apprêtait à lier sa vie à la sienne mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle était en droit de lui demander un service ? Cette simple idée semblait passablement outrageuse et déplacée. Qu'était-elle pour demander cela de Lord Voldemort ?

Bellatrix s'assit sur le banc qui au rythme des cours particuliers avait fini par perdre toute la poussière qui était auparavant accumulée dessus. Elle inspira profondément. Elle aurait pu se contenter de ces moments-là toute sa vie : attendre son maître, apprendre, travailler. Ce mariage infect était la seule ombre au tableau.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Lord Voldemort apparut devant elle. Il était élégamment habillé. Bellatrix l'avait rarement vu vêtu de vêtements aussi somptueux. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait été que lors de ses fiançailles, de longues années auparavant. Comme d'habitude, la totalité de ses vêtements était noire mais elle reconnaissait les tissus précieux et joliment travaillés. Une fois de plus, Bellatrix était émerveillée par sa stature, sa hauteur, son étrange et ensorcelante beauté.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix.

- Bonsoir mon seigneur, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle n'osait pas lui demander s'il y avait une raison particulière à son élégance, ce soir-là.

- Évidemment, Bellatrix, nous ne resterons pas ici ce soir.

Bellatrix rougit un peu. Il avait encore lu dans ses pensées.

- Un jour, je t'apprendrai à contrôler cet impertinent esprit qui est le tien mais pas avant d'être absolument certain de ta loyauté, expliqua-t-il d'une voix bizarrement moins froide que d'ordinaire.

Il ne semblait pas à proprement parler joyeux ou guilleret (Bellatrix n'imaginait _sous aucune circonstance _Lord Voldemort être guilleret), mais il semblait plus léger, serein presque heureux. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien-sûr, mon seigneur, répondit-elle sans prendre offense de son manque de confiance. Où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons dîner et accessoirement finir ta formation de mangemort par le plus important de tous les sorts.

- D… dîné ? bredouilla Bellatrix, incertaine.

Lord Voldemort sourit.

- Qui l'eût cru ? Une fille peut réellement avoir un intérêt, parfois.

Bellatrix observa le mage noir quelques secondes, essayant de deviner s'il était absolument sérieux avec elle ou s'il plaisantait. À son expression, elle comprit que la situation avait beau être inhabituelle, elle n'en était pas moins très réfléchie.

- Il est déjà minuit… fit remarquer Bellatrix.

- Pas où nous allons, rétorqua Voldemort, prends mon bras.

Bellatrix avait envie de poser plus de questions mais elle obtempéra tout de même, croisant un court instant le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Presque aussitôt, elle reconnut les sensations caractéristiques du transplanage. Le voyage dura infiniment plus longtemps que ses habituels trajets. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, Bellatrix sentit un violent tournis la saisir. Elle s'accrocha fortement au bras du mage noir en faisant appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir ou pire… vomir aux pieds de Lord Voldemort.

- Ouvre les yeux, Bellatrix, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Elle s'exécuta et son regard se posa sur un des boutons en argent qui décorait la cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se concentra dessus jusqu'à ce que sa tête cesse de tourner.

- Respire.

Elle leva enfin ses yeux embués de larmes vers ceux de Lord Voldemort.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Regarde autour de toi.

Bellatrix aperçut derrière Voldemort l'étendue calme de ce qui semblait être la mer ou un énorme fleuve dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Au loin, elle aperçut un pont éclairé qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle n'était jamais venue ici mais qui ne connaissait pas ce célèbre pont aux mille câbles éclairés de toute part ?

- New York ? chuchota-t-elle avec circonspection.

- New York ou la ville la plus répugnante de cette planète… confirma Lord Voldemort, en soupirant.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Être en compagnie de Lord Voldemort au pied du pont de Brooklyn semblait absolument irréel. De façon générale, les sorciers britanniques méprisaient les États-Unis et a fortiori la ville de New York : elle était peuplée d'un nombre affolant de moldus et de sang-de-bourbes. De plus, une quantité non-négligeable de traîtres à leur sang s'étaient également exilés lors de l'ascension de Gellert Grindelwald.

- La ville de tous les excès, n'est-ce pas ? Et si nous n'y prenons pas garde, Bellatrix, notre chère Angleterre deviendra elle aussi le terrain de jeu des moldus et autres déchets. Ici ne s'étend que le début de la contamination si _je_ ne fais pas quelque chose pour y remédier.

- Avec mon assistance, si vous le désirez, mon seigneur, ajouta Bellatrix, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Laisse-moi être le juge de cela, répondit Lord Voldemort. Te sens-tu encore étourdie ?

- Non, je vais mieux, répondit Bellatrix, pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de transplaner aussi loin.

- Bien, nous allons rejoindre quelques sorciers dans un de ces hôtels particuliers. La plupart ne me connaît pas sauf l'un d'entre eux qui semble s'intéresser de près à mes activités. Écoute-moi attentivement car tu t'apprêtes ici à accomplir ta première mission.

Bellatrix acquiesça avec solennité.

- Nous allons commencer par dîner avec eux. Tu t'apercevras vite qu'ils viennent tous de bonnes familles européennes principalement autrichiennes et russes. Ils ont fui ici en 1945 après la chute de Grindelwald : ils étaient tous dans son cercle intime d'amis et il était plutôt mal vu de rester en Europe lorsque Dumbledore l'a fait enfermer.

Jusque-là, Bellatrix maîtrisait la situation. Elle connaissait également ces sorciers qui avaient fui _après _la neutralisation de Grindelwald. Ils n'étaient pas plus dignes à ses yeux de s'enfuir comme des lâches au moment où la vieille Europe manquait cruellement de sorciers au sang pur, sûrs de leurs idées et prêts à véhiculer les bonnes pensées.

- Selon les informations que j'ai pu collectées, ils ont beaucoup entendu parler de moi et ont souhaité me rencontrer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour l'instant. Ne parle que si je te l'ai autorisé et sois bien élevée.

Sur ces mots, Voldemort avança vers l'un des bâtiments majestueux qui longeaient l'avenue. Un portier habillé comme un moldu gardait l'entrée.

- Mon seigneur, je ne suis pas habillée pour dîner, murmura-t-elle.

Lord Voldemort la gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bellatrix, tes robes sont toujours ravissantes.

La jeune fille accueillit ce compliment avec plaisir : elle avait toujours craint d'être habillée de façon trop aguicheuse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais force était de constater que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Voldemort montra sa baguette d'un geste discret au portier qui leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte. À l'intérieur, une élégante femme d'une quarantaine d'année les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir ! Bienvenue au _Grand Hotêl_, déclara-t-elle avec chaleur.

- Bonsoir, je suis Lord Voldemort et voici ma fiancée, nous devons rejoindre Dmitri Jdanov et ses invités.

Le cœur de Bellatrix manqua un battement. Voilà bien un détail que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était bien gardé de dévoiler. _Sa fiancée _? Elle sentit un frisson délectable lui parcourir l'échine. Merlin, que ses mots dans sa bouche semblaient soudainement tellement beaux. Se sentant maintenant investie de la mission de représenter la fiancée du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Bellatrix se remémora tous les conseils de savoir-vivre de sa tante Walburga et de sa mère.

Le couple pénétra à l'intérieur du somptueux restaurant accompagné de l'hôtesse qui les menèrent jusqu'à la table de Dmitri Jdanov. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux dans la pièce. Ici se regroupaient tous les sorciers de la plus haute société qui s'étaient exilés et se retrouvaient au milieu de l'enfer des moldus, essayant d'oublier leur environnement en sirotant des Whisky pur feu et en se remémorant la bonne époque du début du siècle.

Le couple britannique dépeignait un tableau sombre et dangereux : tous les deux de noir vêtu, les cheveux sombres, la peau blanche, ils suintaient la magie noir, l'Europe, l'ancestralité du sang et des traditions. Lord Voldemort, de par sa grande taille et son aura comprimée d'une impossible puissance, inspirait une frayeur terrible. Il était placide, froid et son visage était marqué par des expériences maléfiques. Cela n'altérait pourtant pas son charisme. À ses côtés, Bellatrix, grande elle-aussi, élancée et d'une beauté à couper les souffles ne semblait pas beaucoup plus amène. Elle agrippait moins les esprits d'une sensation de malaise contrairement à Voldemort mais son air extrêmement fier, sa démarche altière et son regard froid eurent tôt fait de convaincre tous les clients du restaurant qu'elle n'était pas à sous-estimer.

À la table de Dmitri Jdanov, une dizaine de sorciers buvaient un apéritif, l'air guindé et l'œil scrupuleusement fixé sur eux. Un sorcier d'âge mûr s'éleva de la table et leur esquissa un large sourire :

- Et voici l'homme dont je vous parlais, Lord Voldemort. Croyez-moi, ce sorcier fera parler de lui ! Bienvenue mon ami ! s'exclama Jdanov avec un fort accent slave.

- Merci Dmitri, répondit Lord Voldemort avant de saluer d'un signe de tête la femme de Jdanov à ses côtés, et les autres invités.

- Mon cher Voldemort, je ne vous imaginais pas si bien accompagné… avoua Jdanov en posant les yeux sur Bellatrix.

La jeune fille soutint le regard perçant de l'homme. Il était vieillissant mais il était aisé de reconnaître dans la surface glacée de ses yeux bleus la vigueur d'une magie puissante. Son visage était craquelé de rides autour de sa bouche et des yeux, comme s'il avait beaucoup ri et souri dans sa vie. Pourtant, Bellatrix ne pouvait discerner aucune chaleur dans son regard et cela malgré le sourire éclatant qu'il leur offrait.

- Voici Helga Black, ma fiancée.

Bellatrix baissa poliment les yeux – tentant de dégager cette pestilentielle impression de courtoisie mêlée de soumission virginale qu'il était bon ton d'observer chez une femme de son rang.

- Bonsoir ma chère, fit Jdanov et Bellatrix se courba légèrement, ne sachant pas si le sang de cet homme était plus pur que le sien et par conséquent à quel degré devait-elle se courber (les conseils de Walburga Black lui avaient toujours semblé absurdes, de toute façon). Elle est splendide, mon ami.

Bellatrix releva la tête et aperçut avec étonnement un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Jdanov les invita à s'asseoir (Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix étaient assis juste en-face de Jdanov et sa femme) et une fois les présentations faites entre les différents invités, s'engagea aussitôt dans une conversation sur l'Europe :

- Alors dis-moi Lord Voldemort, cela fait tellement d'années que je n'ai pas foulé le sol de cette bonne vieille Europe. Que se passe-t-il outre-Atlantique ?

Lord Voldemort entreprit de lui expliquer la situation du Royaume-Uni et de la Russie (le pays d'origine de Jdanov) avec grande éloquence. Bellatrix ne disait rien. Elle l'observait parler. Il avait des manières absolument délectables : il parlait bien, calmement, avec persuasion. Il n'adoptait pas du tout la même habitude qu'habituellement. Ici, il n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres : il jouait le rôle de l'invité cultivé, charmant et intelligent. Bellatrix remarqua que les femmes de la table l'écoutaient elles-aussi parler avec intérêt – malgré les sujets qu'elles considéraient d'ordinaire ennuyeux.

Bellatrix se demandait quelle était sa mission ici. Jdanov et Voldemort se connaissaient de longue date à en croire les discours du slave.

- Je me souviens de notre rencontre, tu étais encore si jeune, une vingtaine d'années seulement et déjà tu parcourais le globe en quête de réponses.

Voldemort ne répondait rien. Il lança un bref regard à Bellatrix puis posa de nouveau son attention sur Jdanov. Celui-ci continuait de parler avec animation, vantant les mérites de Voldemort, ses pouvoirs, ses idées radicales.

- Ah, mon cher Voldemort, si seulement je vivais encore en Europe, je prendrais grand plaisir à t'épauler dans ta tâche.

À ce moment-là, Bellatrix fut témoin du plus menaçant sourire que Voldemort esquissa ce soir-là. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma un instant dans ses yeux puis s'éteignit brusquement. La jeune fille était sûre d'avoir été la seule à remarquer ce brusque changement d'attitude chez Lord Voldemort.

La soirée continua sous les mêmes auspices, et plus l'alcool coulait à flots, plus les langues des invités se déliaient. Ils riaient à gorge déployée aux nombreuses histoires divertissantes racontées par Jdanov. Voldemort ne parlait pas, et lorsqu'il le faisait, il ne s'adressait qu'à Jdanov. Bellatrix le sentait tendu à ses côtés. Bellatrix ne comprenait pas très bien la situation ni la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait assise aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

- Miss Black, c'est cela ? interpella soudainement Jdanov, les yeux un peu embués par l'alcool.

Bellatrix lança un regard interrogateur à Voldemort.

- C'est cela, répondit-il à sa place.

Le sorcier russe éclata de rire, en tirant sur un cigare. Bellatrix fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard moqueur qu'il leur lançait.

- Black, la fameuse famille anglaise, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il, cette fois directement à Voldemort.

- Celle-là même, répondit celui-ci laconiquement.

- Un peu jeune pour toi, non ?

Le regard de Lord Voldemort s'appuya sur la femme de Jdanov, et celui-ci comprit tout de suite le message. La femme de Jdanov était très jeune : elle était blonde, gracile et enceinte – à en croire le ventre proéminent qu'on pouvait discerner sous la table.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ma première femme est morte, comme tu le sais.

Bellatrix se sentait mal à l'aise sous les regards des hommes de la table et leurs commentaires déplacés. De plus, elle se sentait extrêmement gênée de poser comme la fiancée de Lord Voldemort. Elle était loin d'être digne de lui et de son rang.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, mon ami, ta femme est délicieuse et si je peux me permettre, vous allez magnifiquement bien ensemble.

- Merci, gronda Voldemort _très_,_ très _froidement.

Après cette petite incartade, la discussion divergea de nouveau et l'ambiance se détendit. Bientôt, les hommes firent part de leur désir de boire un dernier verre dans un des salons de l'ancien hôtel particulier et les femmes furent conviées à faire de même et à « discuter de lingerie ou autre invention féminine » comme dirent Jdanov et ses amis avec misogynie. Avant de se lever, dans le tumulte des chaises raclant le sol, Voldemort se pencha vers l'oreille de Bellatrix et chuchota en français (langue que Bellatrix maîtrisait parfaitement en bonne Black qu'elle était) : « _Isole la femme de Jdanov et tue-la _».

Bellatrix leva un regard affolé vers lui. Elle vit distinctement dans ses yeux une satisfaction sans nom. Il lui était facile de déchiffrer ses émotions car son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis, il lui offrit un sourire magnifique, absolument terrifiant qui fit soudain écho à celui qu'il avait esquissé le jour de ses fiançailles.

- Mais… commença-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Voldemort l'interrompit. Elle l'observa, hébétée, se pencher un peu plus vers elle et déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ne me déçois pas Bellatrix, dit-il avant de se lever et rejoindre les autres hommes dans un salon privé.

Les femmes autour de la table se dirigeaient elles aussi vers un autre salon, non sans lancer des œillades complices à Bellatrix, pensant certainement qu'ils venaient d'être témoins d'un moment d'affection entre les supposés futurs mariés. Hébétée, Bellatrix se leva à son tour.

- Quand aura lieu votre mariage ? demanda la femme de Jdanov une fois toutes installées dans un fastueux salon de l'hôtel particulier.

- Dans quelques jours, mentit Bellatrix, pensant simultanément au mariage qui la liait à Rodolphus. L'ironie était cruelle.

La femme de Jdanov, du prénom d'Isabella, était jolie et bien-élevée. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix et celle-ci était très douce. Le cœur de Bellatrix ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Elle tentait de rester calme mais ses yeux ne cessaient de faire le voyage entre les yeux bleus de la jeune fille et son énorme ventre de femme enceinte, en se demandant comment elle trouverait la force de tuer une femme, une _sang-pur_, enceinte, sans avoir reçu de justification. Elle avait torturé des moldus à mort mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Lord Voldemort lui avait appris à rester indifférente au sort des sang-de-bourbes (non pas qu'elle eut de gros scrupules à la base) mais elle n'avait jamais élevé la baguette dans le but exclusif de tuer sans aucune raison valable.

- C'est merveilleux ! Vous devez avoir tellement hâte ! s'exclama une des femmes avec un grand sourire.

- L'attente est longue, répliqua Bellatrix sans émotion.

Les femmes de la pièce mirent Bellatrix à l'écart au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations. Elles avaient vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas une des leurs. Certes, elle était de toute évidence bien-élevée mais trop austère. Ses vêtements noirs et ses froides expressions ne les mettaient pas à l'aise. Bellatrix ne s'en indignait pas car leurs conversations sur les mariages, réceptions et la maternité l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. De plus, toutes leurs conversations résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement sourd. Elle imaginait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérer alors que les minutes défilaient. Le regard presque fixé sur Isabella Jdanov, elle essayait de trouver une bonne raison pour l'isoler du salon et accomplir son devoir.

À sa grande surprise, elle vit Isabella se lever et s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que les conversations allaient bon train entre les autres femmes.

- Helga… Puis-je vous appeler Helga ?

Bellatrix hocha de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Je sens votre malaise. Je vous comprends. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début de mon mariage moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? coassa Bellatrix, avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bien-sûr ! Toutes ces femmes font les malignes mais elles ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être mariée à un mage aussi puissant que le sont nos hommes… chuchota-t-elle.

Bellatrix ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Était-elle censée se plaindre de sa situation ?

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne répéterai rien à personne. J'ai bien vu à quel point votre Voldemort semble être un noir personnage… Il ne doit pas être le plus conciliant des fiancés, non ?

Bellatrix contempla le visage d'Isabella, une colère sourde commençant à poindre dans son ventre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je peux vous être de bon conseil, ne vous vexez pas, je cherche juste à vous aider… Dmitri peut parfois être très exigeant…

Bellatrix lança un regard aux autres invitées qui sirotaient un thé en contant leurs péripéties de femmes mariées.

- Pas ici… Je ne veux pas que cela revienne aux oreilles de mon fiancé.

- Bien-sûr, répondit Isabella avec un sourire, venez.

Elles prirent congé des autres femmes et Isabella la mena à travers l'hôtel particulier jusqu'à une des chambres de l'étage.

- Nous connaissons bien les gérants, nous sommes des habitués. Ils ne diront rien si nous restons ici quelques minutes, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit couvert d'un drap argenté scintillant.

- Que savez-vous de Lord Voldemort ? demanda Bellatrix, un peu décontenancée par l'attitude d'Isabella mais heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Tout cela lui facilitait drôlement la tâche.

- Je ne veux pas vous confier certaines choses que vous ignoreriez… susurra Isabella d'un air emprunté.

- Vous me seriez d'une grande aide.

À ces mots, le visage d'Isabella s'éclaira.

- Dmitri m'a confié certaines choses sur les agissements de votre fiancé en Europe… Apparemment, il nourrit de très sombres desseins…

- Vraiment ? demanda Bellatrix avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

- Mon mari n'est pas un enfant de cœur mais même lui semble effrayé par les projets de votre fiancé. Tout ceci ne me regarde pas mais j'ai observé votre attitude à table… Ne vous enfermez pas dans cette vie. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Comment cela ? murmura Bellatrix tout en sortant discrètement sa baguette de sa cape.

- Disons que j'avais rêvé d'une vie différente. De plus, Dmitri m'a dit des choses très bizarres concernant Voldemort…

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? interrogea Bellatrix d'une voix froide. La baguette était dans sa main, cachée derrière sa cuisse, elle était prête.

- Il serait dommage qu'une jeune fille de sang si pur soit souillée par un homme de moindre naissance…

Bellatrix suspendit son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette. Soudainement, Isabella lui était révélée sous un autre jour. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle l'avait imaginée réservée et légèrement niaise mais à l'écart des autres, elle pouvait maintenant aisément voir la malveillance mal déguisée dans l'expression de son visage.

- Pardon ? dit-elle dans un souffle, choquée.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous effrayer Helga, mais selon mon mari, personne ne connaît les origines de votre fiancé…

- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Bellatrix, sortant complètement de son rôle pour celui de féroce admiratrice du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Helga, ne vous offusquez pas, déclara Helga d'une voix apaisante.

Bellatrix contempla la jeune femme avec dégoût. Et soudainement, elle eut un affreux doute : et si Jdanov lui avait demandé de lui servir ce même discours infect concernant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour le discréditer à ses yeux ? Et si, dans ce cas, Lord Voldemort avait prévu les manœuvres malhonnêtes de cette raclure ? Soudainement, sa tâche lui sembla logique et juste. Comment osait-on proférer de telles ignominies sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Petite idiote, votre stratégie est bien vaine. Rien n'entravera l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, clama Bellatrix avec ferveur.

Isabella aperçut la baguette et se leva précipitamment.

- Que faites-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

Un avis ?  
>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

SamaraXX


	5. Intronisation

**Titre : **_La Folle en Noir. _« Livre I : Curiosités, 1965–1969 »

**Auteur : **SamaraXX.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter _de J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes sont pris en compte pour cette histoire.

**Warnings :** Mini–fiction, mention d'extrême violence, présence de scènes de sexe.

**Couple : **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Genres : **Romance, Drame, Tragédie.

**Résumé : **Avant de devenir l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix n'était qu'une simple fille. Un peu décalée et pas bien ajustée dans un monde où les conventions ne la confinent que dans un seul rôle : celui de la Folle en Noir.

**Remarques liminaires :** Ce chapitre est la dernière partie du Livre I « Curiosités ». La fiction continuera néanmoins à la suite de ce chapitre. Je rappelle que le rating de cette est fanfiction est _M_ et cela sera d'autant plus justifié pour la suite de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>~La Folle en Noir~<strong>

Cinquième Chapitre : Intronisation

– Pourquoi devais-je la tuer, mon seigneur ?

Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix étaient de retour au Sanctuaire. Il devait être tard. Avec le décalage horaire, Bellatrix imaginait que le jour était peut–être même déjà levé mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Aucune lumière ne filtrait en ces lieux lugubres et les évènements de la soirée l'avaient éprouvée au point d'en perdre la notion du temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait, dos à elle, et s'affairait à préparer une potion.

Il lança un regard inquisiteur vers Bellatrix puis retourna à la concoction de sa potion.

– J'ai maintes fois entendu dire que la première victime est toujours la plus difficile. Qu'en penses-tu, Bellatrix ?

– Je l'ignore. Au bout d'un moment, sa mort a fait sens et lorsque je l'ai tuée, je n'ai quasiment rien senti.

– Sa mort a fait sens ? répéta Lord Voldemort avant de baisser le feu sous le chaudron.

Il se détourna et observa Bellatrix dans les yeux.

– Explique-toi.

– Euh… C'est juste que…

Bellatrix se sentit soudainement bien à l'étroit dans son corset. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres était intimidant, et elle était bien en peine de trouver un moyen d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles les allégations monstrueuses d'Isabella Jdanov avaient facilité sa tâche.

– Isabella Jdanov était une sorcière de sang pur, probablement de bonne lignée. Elle portait un bébé de sang pur également, et lorsque vous m'avez demandé de la tuer, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi…

– T'ai–je demandé de comprendre, Bellatrix ?

– Non…

– Es–tu si prétentieuse que tu penses connaître les tenants et les aboutissants des choix que je fais ?

– Non, mon seigneur, je…

– Bellatrix Black, interrompit–il d'une voix glaciale, tu m'as proposé tes services, je les ai acceptés mais tu n'es pas encore devenue un mangemort.

– Oui, je le sais, mon…

– Cesse de m'interrompre ! siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux parcourus d'un vif éclair rouge, ton impertinence peut être divertissante quelques temps mais elle aura tôt fait de m'agacer.

Bellatrix, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête et s'agenouilla face à Lord Voldemort.

– Pardonnez–moi, mon seigneur.

– Cette mission m'aura été instructive à bien des niveaux. Si tu deviens un mangemort, Bellatrix, la plupart de mes commandements te paraîtront probablement obscurs. Je n'aime pas me répéter d'ordinaire mais je vais rabâcher ce que je t'ai inculquée pour être sûr que tu comprennes parfaitement quelle est ta place ici. Ma quête sera longue et douloureuse. Le bouleversement d'un régime bien implanté dans ce monde vieillissant, si peu enclin à accepter l'avènement d'un nouvel ordre, ne pourra être sans force et pouvoirs. La vie d'un mangemort n'est pas aisée. Les Mangemorts côtoient la mort et la solitude. Ils doivent se plier à ma volonté et accomplir tous les devoirs que je leur donne. Ils doivent se battre pour moi, sans sourciller et sans questionner. Le doute t'a-t-il habité, ce soir, ma chère Bellatrix ?

À genoux, Bellatrix sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Jamais Lord Voldemort n'avait–il été aussi implacable avec elle. Le ton de sa voix la laissait pétrifiée.

– Non, mon seigneur, assura-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? Es–tu sûre de toi ? Lord Voldemort découvre toujours la vérité.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

– Je ne vois pas, mon seigneur, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

– Alors je serais bien curieux de connaître les raisons qui t'ont convaincue de tuer Isabella Jdanov, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Bellatrix plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à court de mots. Elle avait la soudaine impression qu'il savait déjà tout ce qui s'était échangé entre Isabella et elle, avant qu'elle ne succombe au bout de sa baguette.

– Je n'ai porté aucun crédit à ses propos, mon seigneur.

– Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

– Elle a osé douter de vos origines, mon seigneur. Et cela m'a rendu furieuse.

Lord Voldemort s'accroupit face à elle. La dominant toujours, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bellatrix et posa une main, étonnamment douce, contre sa joue.

– Quelle indélicatesse de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

– Cette idiote n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de proférer de tels mensonges, maintenant.

– Très juste, assentit Lord Voldemort, mais tu l'as tuée parce qu'elle t'avait _rendu furieuse _et non parce que je te l'avais demandé.

– Mon seigneur, je m'étais isolée des autres pour la tuer, comme vous m'en aviez donné l'ordre. Je l'aurais tuée même si elle n'avait rien dit.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son pouce la caressa un bref instant puis il se redressa.

– Sois apaisée, Bellatrix, ta première mission reste un succès.

– Vraiment ? exhala Bellatrix, infiniment soulagée.

– Bien–sûr, les Jdanov sont morts et tu as utilisé le dernier des Impardonnables, ce qui achève pour de bon ta formation. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu m'obéiras sans arrière–pensée, n'est–ce pas ?

– Oui, bien-sûr, mon seigneur.

– Tu es en passe de recevoir ta marque, Bellatrix.

– Merci, mon seigneur ! s'exclama Bellatrix, la voix emplie de gratitude.

Elle se prosterna et embrassa l'ourlet de la robe de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla de nouveau, de longues traînées de larmes parcouraient ses joues.

– Juste une dernière chose, toutefois…

– Oui, mon seigneur ?

– Je vais répondre honnêtement à la question impudente que tu m'as posée. Dmitri Jdanov, sa femme et l'héritier qu'elle portait devaient mourir car ils constituaient une entrave à mon ascension. Jdanov n'a jamais été mon ami, et lorsqu'il a osé poser le doute sur mes origines, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Nul ne déshonore mon héritage sans en payer le prix, déclara Lord Voldemort froidement.

Il s'avança vers le chaudron et remplit une coupe du liquide visqueux qu'il avait préparé.

– Bois-cela, Bellatrix. Grâce à cette potion, la marque que je dessinerai sur ton bras me sera irrévocablement et éternellement liée.

Bellatrix se leva et se saisit de la coupe, et tout en regardant Lord Voldemort dans les yeux, elle l'apporta à ses lèvres. Le goût infect du liquide ne l'incommoda même pas, tant elle était heureuse de finalement devenir un mangemort.

– Demain, Bellatrix, tout va changer. La décennie qui se profile marquera celle de ma victoire absolue. Et elle ne sera que le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Bellatrix sentit bientôt les effets capiteux de la potion. Elle eut soudainement très chaud comme si elle venait de plonger dans une eau bouillonnante quelque chose au plus profond d'elle sembla se briser et cela procurait en elle un plaisir immense. Elle crut entendre Lord Voldemort ricaner mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien tant sa tête tournait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui saisit brutalement le bras, et elle se força à garder les yeux grand ouverts. Elle avait attendu ce moment des années durant, il était hors de question qu'elle en perde une miette. Il releva sa manche de sa main gauche et saisit sa baguette de sa main droite. Puis, il contempla sa nouvelle servante avec un léger sourire avant de déposer le bout incandescent de sa baguette sur la peau blanche et vierge de Bellatrix. La sensation de brûlure était terrible mais Bellatrix sourit, puis hurla, puis éclata de rire. Elle sentait son corps lui échapper, ses sens se délier, son dos se cambrer. Fiévreuse et en proie au délire provoqué par la potion et la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres posée sur son bras, elle se mit à pleurer au milieu de ses rires. De véritables sanglots la secouèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait le visage de Lord Voldemort, imperturbable et concentré sur sa marque. Puis tout disparut : les cris, les pleurs et les rires.

L'éclatante vérité, aussi brûlante et explosive qu'un volcan en éruption, s'imposa alors en elle : elle mourrait pour lui. Elle lui donnerait sa vie, sa magie, son sang.

Elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna brusquement le regard, et toute l'acidité de ses yeux rouges plongea dans ceux de Bellatrix. Lentement, il leva sa baguette et sa main gauche caressa sa marque avec douceur. Le contact était pourtant extrêmement douloureux. Bellatrix posa les yeux sur son bras : le tatouage composé d'un serpent et d'une tête de mort lui apparut comme le plus bel ornement. Il était encore rouge vif et sanguinolent mais elle fut immédiatement conquise.

– C'est magnifique, mon seigneur, commenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, toute secouée qu'elle était par les intenses émotions qui l'avaient transpercées.

Lord Voldemort souleva le bras de Bellatrix puis, sans se baisser d'un centimètre, soulevant presque le corps de sa nouvelle fidèle toujours agenouillée au sol, vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur sa marque. Il lécha le sang qui en suintait et Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Une seconde plus tard, tout le poids de Bellatrix retombait sur ses genoux et elle s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol glacial.

– Tu m'appartiens maintenant, Bellatrix.

– Oui, _Maître_.

Prononcer ce mot procura une liesse intense dans le cœur de la nouvelle servante, et Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire sincère.

– Demande-moi une faveur en échange de tes services, et j'exaucerai ton vœu, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Enfin_, pensa Bellatrix. Tant de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de devenir un mangemort. Tant de semaines à imaginer ce moment rêvé où elle serait enfin libre.

– Maître… J'aimerais… J'aimerais que vous brisiez les fiançailles entre Rodolphus et moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa. De longues, agonisantes, secondes s'écoulèrent. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était impassible. Le cœur de Bellatrix battait à cent à l'heure.

– Non.

– Non ? répéta Bellatrix tout en maudissant l'inflexion désespérée qu'avait prise sa voix.

– Rodolphus Lestrange est un de mes mangemorts, et j'ai donné mon consentement pour vos fiançailles. J'ai donné ma parole. Il ne serait pas honorable de ma part si je brisais cet accord, particulièrement à trois jours du mariage.

Bellatrix reconnaissait le ton sans appel de sa voix mais elle ne put s'empêcher de protester :

– Mon seigneur, je vous en prie, je méprise Rodolphus, je ne veux pas me soumettre à…

– Tu ne te soumets qu'à moi, Bellatrix.

– Oui, Maître. Qu'à vous. Je ne veux me soumettre qu'à vous et…

– Bellatrix, ce mariage ne peut être annulé. Il en va de ta réputation et celle des Black. Il en va de _mon _honneur. Tu épouseras Rodolphus Lestrange. Fin de la discussion.

Bellatrix posa un regard découragé sur son Maître. Elle avait envie de riposter mais le combat était perdu, elle le savait. Elle ravala son désespoir et se résigna.

– Une autre faveur à me demander, peut-être ? Rien ne t'oblige à décider maintenant mais réfléchis–bien car je ne te proposerai pas cela plusieurs fois.

Il y avait bien quelque chose mais _jamais _Bellatrix n'oserait lui demander cela. Rien que l'idée la faisait rougir. Il était impensable, horriblement avilissant de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait accéder à cette faveur. Ces pensées en tête, Bellatrix était incapable de soutenir le regard de son Maître. Elle baissa les yeux, le feu aux joues.

– Non, Maître. Je n'ai pas d'autre faveur à vous demander.

– Vraiment ? Je pourrais ressusciter quelqu'un, tuer quelqu'un, prolonger ta vie, te venger d'un ennemi, te donner plus de pouvoirs, en enlever à d'autres, et tu n'as rien à me demander ? Oh… _Oh_…

Lord Voldemort émit un rire cruel.

– Rentre chez toi, petite fille, et endors-toi. J'ai bien peur que la fatigue t'ait donnée des pensées _très_ impures…

Bellatrix hoqueta. Elle était cramoisie. L'idée qu'il ait pu lire dans ses pensées la mortifiaient.

– Maître… ?

– Bonne nuit, Bellatrix. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Rodolphus.

Sur ces mots, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Lord Voldemort disparut. Bellatrix, elle, ne bougea pas tout de suite. Le poids de la honte l'accablait. Quelle idiote, faisait–elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, il était presque midi. Druella lui hurla dessus pendant des heures. Pourtant, rien ne put la distraire de cette nuit et matinée passées en compagnie de son Maître. Rien, ni les cris de sa mère, ni les remontrances de son père, ni les questions invasives de Rodolphus, ni même l'incessante agitation des couturières qui l'empêchèrent de dormir jusque tard dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son lit, la honte l'étreignait encore.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que j'ai envie de lui ! _Seule cette idée lui donnait envie de hurler dans son oreiller, de tirer la couette sur elle et d'hiberner un millénaire pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à son Maître. Et pourtant, déjà, elle rêvait d'être de nouveau en sa présence et de le servir. De toute façon, toute pensée, même les plus déplaisantes étaient les bienvenues comparées à la perspective déprimante de devoir se marier à Rodolphus Lestrange.

– Merlin aidez-moi… supplia-t-elle, au cœur de la nuit, même si désormais, tout espoir d'échapper à ce mariage l'avait définitivement abandonné.

XxXxXxX

– Madame Guipure, pouvez-vous vérifier l'ourlet à cet endroit s'il-vous-plaît ? ordonna Druella d'une voix liquéfiante.

Aussitôt la jeune vendeuse du Chemin des Traverses se pencha, le nez quasiment collé au parquet, pour s'occuper de l'ourlet du bas de la robe. Dans un coin de la pièce, pas moins de quatre elfe-de-maisons s'affairaient à coudre à une vitesse inhumaine – mais tout-à-fait elfique – un long voile blanc vaporeux.

Leurs petites voix aigues chuchotaient des mots d'empressement « par-là ! », « vite ! », et on put même distinguer la lamentation catastrophée de l'un d'entre eux (« Noooon, Linotte, tu fronces trop le tissu, tes points d'arrêt sont trop serrés ! »), ce qui valut au malheureux un coup de canne de la part de Walburga Black.

Bellatrix, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer d'un air particulièrement sombre son reflet dans le miroir. L'heure était encore matinale mais la frénésie un peu aliénante autour d'elle lui rappelait que l'heure de la cérémonie maudite, comme elle aimait la surnommer, approchait.

Le nœud d'angoisse, de dégoût et de pure rage qui s'était logé il y a maintenant quatre ans sous son sternum était assourdi par une hébétude moite. Le « non » définitif du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu un écho si irrévocable qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus se permettre d'enrager indéfiniment. Il est des colères brûlantes et explosives qui se transforment en froides résignations aujourd'hui, Bellatrix en faisait l'expérience, non sans une certaine amertume, cependant.

Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel désenchantement auparavant. Dans sa jeunesse et même lors de ses années à Poudlard, chacun des affronts, chacune de ses colères, chaque petit caprice de sa part avait été vengé, rendu au centuple, exprimé, hurlé, vomi. Elle n'avait jamais connu la terrible épreuve de devoir encaisser un coup dur, de devoir se plier complètement et sans issue possible à la décision de plus forts qu'elle. Son père, sa mère, son oncle, sa tante, Rodolphus, les Lestrange et maintenant même le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous la voulaient mariée, rangée et peut-être même mère. Bellatrix réprima un frisson d'horreur.

Lord Voldemort voudrait-il qu'elle offre des héritiers à Rodolphus ? Dans le tissu précieux mais quelque peu inconfortable de sa robe de mariée, Bellatrix commençait à transpirer. Intérioriser une colère avait cet effet-là, aussi. La sueur. Bellatrix fronça du nez de dépit et de rage. La peur, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette peur-là, Bellatrix n'y avait jamais goûté et même si elle répugnait à se l'avouer, elle était terrifiée.

Terrifiée de lier sa vie à celle de Rodolphus, terrifiée de ce mariage, terrifiée de la nuit de noce. La liesse magnifique de sa récente intronisation s'amenuisait légèrement en ce jour noir. Même si elle respectait la décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle devait avouer qu'une petite partie d'elle lui en voulait. Elle avait bâti tellement d'espoirs. Après tout, c'était dans l'espoir fou de devenir un Mangemort qu'elle avait sacrifié ses jours et ses nuits à Poudlard à étudier d'arrache-pied.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'être un Mangemort ne la dispenserait pas de se marier.

La robe était enfin prête. Druella, Walburga et Andromeda la contemplaient d'un œil critique près de Madame Guipure qui se tordait les mains avec appréhension. Les elfes-de-maison s'étaient aussi tus. Apparemment satisfaite, Druella s'empressa d'arracher des mains le voile qu'ils venaient de terminer. Bellatrix en toucha l'extrémité. Blanche étincelante et finement ouvragée, l'étoffe était magnifique, même Bellatrix devait l'admettre. Elle n'avait jamais touché de tissus aussi étranges : à la légèreté vaporeuse de la matière s'ajoutait des dessins de couture délicats dans un fin relief d'une couleur à peine nuancée, presque argentée. Sur les lisières, de minuscules points pailletés étincelaient selon l'inclinaison de la lumière. Bellatrix n'osait imaginer le prix d'un tel tissu et était quelque peu déroutée que de simples elfes aient pu l'élaborer mais il était bien connu que ces créatures étaient d'une inutilité et d'une pauvreté d'esprit navrantes à l'exception de la couture, des arts de la table et du ménage.

Bellatrix ricana pour elle-même. Voilà ce qu'on voulait qu'elle devienne. Un Elfe-de-maison.

– Allez, Bellatrix.

Sur ces mots, la contemplation de Bellatrix fut rompue. Druella extirpa des doigts de sa fille le précieux tissu et entreprit d'accrocher le voile à ses cheveux. Bellatrix avait refusé qu'on la coiffât de façon extravagante – déjà qu'elle avait accepté la robe et le voile – ainsi ses longs cheveux noirs reposaient lâches et libres sur ses épaules. Druella les rejeta en arrière avant de s'effacer, laissant à Bellatrix la possibilité de regarder le tableau final dans le miroir.

Le résultat était stupéfiant : toute de blanche vêtue dans une robe de soie simple mais élégante qui épousait ses formes sans la serrer, la taille à peine marquée, dépourvue de bijoux et très légèrement maquillée, Bellatrix se sentait étrangement dénudée.

Elle ne portait ni corset ni soutien-gorge. La robe était sans-manches mais lorsqu'elle s'en était vêtue, Bellatrix s'était assurée de mettre en place ses longs gants blancs. La marque des ténèbres, encore à vif, était dissimulée sous le tissu doux et froid Bellatrix sentait encore le feu du maléfice et les lèvres de son Maître posées à cet endroit. Elle frissonna.

La future mariée était belle, c'était indéniable. Bellatrix ne le vit pas, cependant. Dans le miroir, une fille lui ressemblait, brune, grande et fière, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre car sous tous les angles, Bellatrix ne voyait qu'une chose : une Mangemort déguisée en mariée. C'était une grotesque supercherie.

Sa marque des ténèbres brûlait tellement qu'elle pouvait presque la voir à travers le gant. Une mariée avec une Marque des Ténèbres. C'était obscène. Avant de quitter la pièce, Bellatrix avait un sourire au creux des lèvres.

C'était une maigre consolation mais dans son malheur, elle savait que personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Derrière le voile, derrière le titre, Bellatrix ne serait jamais qu'un Mangemort – ce qui détruisait en soi tous les idéaux de la mère au foyer.

– Le chapeau ne fait pas le sorcier, je suppose, murmura-t-elle.

Andromeda leva un sourcil perplexe. Bellatrix passa devant elle sans un regard.

XxXxXxX

La liste des invités était assez impressionnante. Bellatrix s'était évidemment attendue à une grosse réception. Sa propre famille composée des Black et des Rosier (la famille de sa mère) était déjà assez conséquente celle de Rodolphus, Lestrange par son père, Nott par sa mère, était quasiment du même acabit. Mais en-sus de ces familles, Cygnus Black et Reginaldus Lestrange avaient tous deux tenu à inviter quelques-unes des familles les plus vénérables et respectables de l'élite britannique, les plus grands des « Vingt-huit sacrés »(i), à savoir les Avery, les Yaxley, les Bulstrode, les Carrow, les Rowle, les Parkinson et bien-évidemment, au grand bonheur de Reginaldus Lestrange, les Malefoy.

Bellatrix n'en avait cure, cependant. Elle était profondément ennuyée par tout cet étalage d'attentions, ces codes et ces conventions. Evidemment, ce mariage ravissait tout le monde… sauf elle. Elle expira bruyamment.

Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait unie à Rodolphus Lestrange par le contrat magique du mariage. Andromeda et Narcissa, ses deux témoins, se tenaient à côté d'elle. Pour une fois, Druella et Walburga l'avaient laissé seule. Elles avaient pris place à l'intérieur de la majestueuse salle de bal du Manoir Lestrange. D'une des pièces adjacentes, dans un petit salon luxueusement agencé, Bellatrix pouvait entendre la clameur des conversations qui s'élevait du hall de réception. Elle était cachée là, avec ses sœurs, en attendant que tout le monde soit assis et installé.

Le stress commençait à monter.

Narcissa et Andromeda l'observaient sans mot dire, toutes deux bien au courant des réticences de leur sœur mais trop apeurées de s'attirer son courroux si elles élevaient la voix. Leur regard compatissant exaspérait un peu Bellatrix mais, dans son désarroi, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de les vilipender. Ses sœurs étaient les seules personnes qui n'affichaient pas un sourire ou une mine contentée et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Andromeda, en particulier, semblait sensible à ce qui incombait à sa grande sœur. Pâle et abattue, elle observait le visage voilé de la future mariée avec tristesse.

Bellatrix baissa les yeux. Elle entendait la voix de son père qui résonnait dans le hall. Un instant plus tard, il ouvrait la porte du petit salon d'un geste brusque et affirmé. Il referma la porte avec la même fermeté. Bellatrix était dos à lui, et son regard ne quittait pas le tapis noir du salon.

– Ma fille, es-tu prête ?

Bellatrix hocha la tête. Cygnus la contourna d'un pas rapide et lui saisit les épaules.

– Bellatrix, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu rends ton père très fier aujourd'hui.

Levant les yeux vers ceux de son père, Bellatrix fut incapable de répondre. Dans d'autres circonstances, ces mots qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre toute sa vie, l'auraient empli de joie. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que son père était particulièrement heureux de ce mariage. Marier sa fille à un Lestrange n'était pas chose frivole. Le monde sorcier était charmé par ce mariage car Bellatrix comme Rodolphus représentaient le renouveau du Sang-pur : jeunes, beaux, puissants et animés par le souhait féroce de préserver la pureté de leurs rangs. Ils étaient source d'espoir et de fierté, elle le savait.

Dans cet instant, Bellatrix oublia sa rancœur envers sa famille. Elle ne leur en voulait pas fondamentalement. Elle comprenait la nécessité de se marier et adhérait à leurs points de vue. Pour n'importe quelle autre fille, Bellatrix aurait considéré ce mariage comme juste et nécessaire, mais Bellatrix n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle se savait plus forte, plus sombre, plus désireuse de prouver sa valeur. Elle était faite pour une autre cause, une autre voie. Et dans ce moment très court où son père lui présenta son bras avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres, Bellatrix accepta son sort.

Elle serait mariée car la société l'imposait. Le Sang-pur était plus important que ses caprices, mais dans son cœur, dans son âme et son corps, elle serait un Mangemort. Elle pourrait concilier les deux, se promit-elle. Rendre fier ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle était prête. Elle rendit un faible à sourire à son père, et le suivit hors de la pièce, en direction de la grande salle de bal et de l'autel où Rodolphus l'attendait, tout sourire mais anxieux, au bout de l'allée.

Bellatrix se tint à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et voir tous ces visages levés vers elle. Elle avait pu croiser le regard machiavéliquement glacial d'Enguerrand Avery et celui éteint du « Fantôme », sa fille en passant, elle avait également pu aussi observer le visage fier et désintéressé d'Abraxas Malefoy ainsi que l'air curieux mais quelque peu sombre de son jeune cousin de neuf ans, Sirius.

Elle était la première née de la nouvelle génération des Black. Elle devait leur faire honneur. Elle ne cracherait pas au visage de Rodolphus, non. Elle écouta le sorcier qui devait les marier déblatérer ses inepties habituelles.

Elle sentait la fébrilité de Rodolphus, ses mains presque tremblantes. Bellatrix n'écoutait désormais plus rien, son esprit vagabonda de nouveau vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était déçue de s'apercevoir qu'il était absent. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'attarder sur ses invités en s'avançant vers l'autel mais si Lord Voldemort avait été présent, Bellatrix l'aurait senti. Tout le monde l'aurait senti. Le sorcier face à elle n'aurait pas ce sourire de circonstance. Rodolphus serait encore plus tremblant. Son propre cœur battrait encore plus vite.

Il était probablement mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lever les yeux vers lui après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés trois jours auparavant. La honte l'étouffait encore et même si les préparatifs du mariage l'avaient détourné de ce sentiment oppressant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

– Rodolphus Maximus Reginaldus Lestrange, consentez-vous à prendre comme épouse, Bellatrix Druella Black ?

Et alors que Bellatrix était sur le point de se marier à Rodolphus Lestrange, c'était à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pensa. Et ce ne fut qu'en gardant à l'esprit le fiel de ses mots et le rouge de ses yeux qu'elle trouva la force de se tourner vers Rodolphus.

– Oui, je le veux, répondit Rodolphus d'une voix si forte et solennelle qu'il eût été peine à croire que ses mains tremblaient autant.

– Bellatrix Druella Black, consentez-vous à prendre comme époux, Rodolphus Maximus Reginaldus Lestrange ?

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Il ne dura pas plus de deux secondes mais Bellatrix eut l'intense plaisir de voir les pupilles de Rodolphus s'écarquiller, saisi de la peur qu'elle réponde « non ».

– Oui.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, Rodolphus sembla vouloir s'approcher de sa bouche. Mortifiée mais résignée, Bellatrix accepta le bref baiser sans rouspéter. Ce n'était pas leur premier de toute façon, et à en croire toute cette cérémonie idiote, il ne serait pas le dernier.

Très vite, les bancs et l'autel firent place aux tables rondes et aux confettis. L'heure était à la fête. Faisant preuve d'une bravoure qu'elle n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors posséder, Bellatrix afficha un sourire éclatant.

Elle se garda bien de parler ou de faire autre chose. Tout à leurs cancans mondains, conversations creuses et rires perchés, les invités eurent tôt fait de l'oublier. Ils lui offrirent un sourire ou une fleur, quelques gerbes d'étincelle de leur baguette magique en guise de félicitations. Bientôt, Bellatrix se retrouva seule assise à sa table.

Immédiatement après les danses offertes à son père et à son tout nouvel époux, à minuit pile très exactement, elle s'éclipsa de la salle de bal et s'enfuit, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ou presque.

XxXxXxX

Sans réfléchir, Bellatrix avait transplané chez elle, au Manoir de son père. Il était évident qu'il était tenu d'elle qu'elle dorme au Manoir Lestrange en compagnie de son mari mais elle n'en éprouvait pas la force.

Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec cet abruti.

Assise sur son lit, Bellatrix sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pour endurer cette journée s'était envolé, et elle se trouvait désormais démunie et seule dans la maison de son enfance. Avec désespoir, elle observa les murs de sa chambre, ses ASPICs y étaient accrochés ainsi que le prix qu'elle avait reçu en Sortilèges. Bellatrix avait toujours été doué pour les Sortilèges, surtout pour les maléfices, à vrai dire. Son insigne de Préfete-en-chef et sa cape aux armes de Serpentard trônaient encore dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger toutes ses affaires en rentrant de Poudlard, avec le mariage, Rodolphus et son apprentissage de mangemort.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, son école lui manqua. Elle détourna les yeux et rencontra de plein fouet son reflet dans le miroir : avec les yeux noircis de maquillage et ce voile ridicule sur la tête, elle se sentit si profondément stupide qu'elle s'empressa de l'arracher à ses cheveux. Ses gants suivirent le même traitement.

Ravalant ses larmes et ses sanglots, elle posa les yeux sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Un grand soupir s'échappa du plus profond de sa poitrine.

Exténuée par cette journée, ces émotions et ces pleurs, elle s'allongea sur son lit, sur le côté, l'œil toujours fixé sur sa Marque. De son autre main, elle vint caresser la tête de serpent, nonobstant la douleur. Le contact contre la chair meurtrie de son bras la rassurait. Elle s'endormit le bras sous le visage, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de son poignet, embrassant d'un effleurement subtil le tatouage de mort.

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus tard lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle ne sut pas très bien ce qui l'avait réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'un contact léger mais froid contre le tissu soyeux de sa robe la fit sursauter.

– _Lum_… ! commença-t-elle à prononcer, la baguette dans la main mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : la première fut une main brusquement refermée sur sa baguette, l'autre fut une bouche posée contre la sienne dans un contact à peine appuyé.

Bellatrix hoqueta de surprise et entreprit de se débattre mais la main qui empoignait sa baguette et l'autre qui s'était refermée la gardaient étendue sur le lit. Dans un brusque accès de panique, elle pensa à sa nuit de noce et à Rodolphus mais la peau glaciale à la texture lisse et l'aura de pure puissance qui la tenait placardée au matelas ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

– Maître… ? souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes en prononçant ces mots, et bientôt le contact se transforma en véritable baiser. Elle se souvenait avec précision de ces mêmes lèvres posées sur son tatouage. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la personne qui se trouvait là dans l'obscurité totale de sa chambre était Lord Voldemort.

Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir à cette pensée, Bellatrix se laissa complètement retomber sur son lit et sentit au même instant le corps de son Maître posé un peu plus contre elle.

Bellatrix hésitait à poser les mains sur son Maître. Lorsque la bouche de celui-ci interrompit le baiser pour se poser dans son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer une main vers sa joue mais aussitôt, avec la rapidité d'un serpent, il emprisonna d'une poigne forte ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête.

La respiration de Bellatrix accéléra. Elle sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relever légèrement et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait la voir dans le noir. L'examen oculaire dura de longues et interminables minutes. Bellatrix déplora intérieurement de ne pouvoir faire de même.

Au bout de cette attente atroce, l'autre main du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit lentement remonter le long de ses jambes puis de ses hanches le doux tissu de sa robe. Sentant cette main froide contre la peau nue de ses jambes rendit Bellatrix plus fébrile que jamais. Dans un geste rapide, il finit d'ôter la robe par le haut, ce qui le força à lâcher ses mains. Bellatrix, en-dehors de sa petite culotte, se trouva dénudée, tremblante de peur et d'envie sous le corps de son Maître.

Sans attendre davantage, ce dernier fit disparaître le sous-vêtement, écarta les jambes de Bellatrix et se glissa entre elles. Sentant le tissu plus rugueux de sa robe recouvert d'une fine pellicule de pluie contre elle et la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, Bellatrix frissonna. Ses jambes se relevèrent presque d'elles-mêmes contre la taille de son Maître en prenant garde de ne pas trop serrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il emprisonne une fois de plus ses mains.

Elle discerna sa main glisser entre eux, un bruit de textile froissé se fit entendre, puis, alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle sentit la virilité d'un membre tendu et légèrement moins glacial que le reste contre la peau intérieure de sa cuisse.

L'excitation qui emplissait Bellatrix à ce moment-là l'élançait au point d'en devenir douloureux. Tout en elle réclamait ce corps, cette peau, ce frisson de pouvoir qui l'attiraient si férocement à son Maître. Tandis que d'une main il maintenait fermement Bellatrix contre le lit, de l'autre il guida son sexe à l'entrée d'elle.

Il la pénétra d'un seul coup brusque.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri de douleur qu'il fit taire d'un baiser impérieux, meurtrissant ses lèvres et sa main qui remontait maintenant le long de son corps nu et tremblant se referma sur son cou. Son emprise n'était pas totale, juste de quoi rendre sa respiration plus erratique. Pourtant, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retira et s'enfonça de nouveau en elle, elle ne put retenir ses gémissements plaintifs contre les lèvres de son Maître.

Les vas-et-viens furent de plus en plus violents et rapides la douleur qui la transperçait était si déchirante que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

– N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, Bellatrix ?

Le timbre de sa voix et le sourire cruel qu'elle discernait derrière sa question firent gémir Bellatrix de plaisir. Elle savait que c'était lui, bien-sûr, mais l'entendre lui parler, prononcer son nom alors qu'il était si profondément enfoncé en elle, rendaient tout cela si réel, si concret, si proche que cela influait en elle le plus grand bonheur.

– Maître, répéta-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Souhaitant recevoir le maximum de lui, elle remonta encore ses jambes, écarta encore ses jambes, se cambra contre lui et le laissa aller et venir en elle plus violemment encore. Elle sentit son visage contre son cou, ses cheveux l'effleurer et Bellatrix ressentit l'irrépressible envie de poser ses mains sur lui. Alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer ses cris, elle approcha ses mains avec appréhension des épaules de son Maître. À sa surprise et soulagement, il ne protesta pas mais Bellatrix se demanda si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il semblait maintenant plus frénétique et brusque que jamais.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux en essayant de contenir la douleur et le plaisir qui se mêlaient, les mains plus fermement serrées sur les épaules recouvertes de Lord Voldemort. Elle entendit un très faible gémissement à son oreille qu'elle jugea d'une beauté inouïe et qui eut un effet direct sur la région la plus brûlante d'elle-même, quelque part entre son désir et son adoration, et quelques instants plus tard, le rythme, le bruit, les cris se turent. La main autour de son cou se détendit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attarda pas longtemps contre Bellatrix. Il se redressa, ce qui refroidit instantanément Bellatrix. La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose mais elle en était incapable, sa gorge semblait nouée par le contact précédent du mage noir sur son cou. Après s'être rhabillé convenablement – selon ce que pouvait entendre Bellatrix – le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa une pause. Bellatrix attendit, le cœur battant, la peau moite et l'entrejambe encore palpitante et endolorie.

– Considère cela comme ma rétribution en échange de tes services. Cela ne se reproduira plus, Bellatrix, compris ?

– Oui… murmura la Mangemort d'une voix faible.

– Tu ne devras _jamais _répéter cela à qui que ce soit.

– Bien-sûr, Maître.

Puis, il sembla hésiter mais l'instant d'après, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un bref dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, moins autoritaire et brusque que tous ceux qu'il lui avait consentis.

– Au-revoir, Bella.

Se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas empoigner la cape de son Maître et de l'implorer de rester avec elle, Bellatrix répondit un « au-revoir, Maître » un peu essoufflé, sur le bord des larmes.

Lord Voldemort disparut sans un bruit.

Bellatrix se glissa sous ses couvertures, replia ses jambes contre elle, et posant une main contre son intimité brûlante, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes mais alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, elle se rendit compte que son oreiller renfermait l'odeur de son Maître. Cela la fit sourire.

_J'ai couché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

Cela avait semblé si chimérique, si stupide et ridicule que la formulation de cette pensée dans sa tête la fit exploser de rire dans le noir de sa chambre. Étreignant fermement son oreiller, elle s'endormit, chérissant et se délectant de la douleur en elle qui témoignait que quelques instants auparavant, c'était son Maître qui se trouvait là.

En cette nuit, Rodolphus pouvait attendre. Bellatrix savait qu'elle profitait probablement de sa dernière nuit à dormir seule dans son lit mais elle était disposée à laisser toutes ces pensées désagréables pour le lendemain.

Cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à elle… et à son Maître.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

(pour la première partie !)

_(i) « Au début des années trente, un « Registre des Sang-Pur » fut publié sous couvert d'anonymat en Grande-Bretagne. Cet ouvrage répertoriait les vingt-huit familles qui, selon son mystérieux auteur, étaient d'authentiques Sang-Pur. La vocation de ce livre était « d'aider ces familles à conserver la pureté de leur sang ». Parmi ces familles, que l'on appelait les « Vingt-huit sacrés », figuraient [...] ». _

_Information révélée par J.K Rowling sur Pottermore, la liste des familles y est disponible._

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et/ou lu cette fiction jusqu'ici. La suite continuera à la suite de chapitre et couvrira la grande et faste période 1970-1981.

SamaraXX


End file.
